Isn't She Lovely?
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: Sam's pregnant. And Finn's the father. That's pretty much it.  A multi-chapter Sinn mpreg story :3 Very fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yaaay Sinn mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters! :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm pregnant."<p>

Finn stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't just hear that. No, it wasn't just Sam who told him that, either. It was just some girl he overheard who sounded like Sam at first. Sucks to be that girl. Pregnant. Finn turned around.

There Sam was standing with that blue eyed abandoned puppy dog look that ripped Finn's heart out.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Pregnant. Six weeks." Sam said and huffed.

"No no no. That's not possible." Finn said and looked back and forth.

"Yeah it is. Remember Health? 'It is possible, but extremely rare and happens to only sexually active homosexual males.' Cue snickers and laughs and the questionably gay kid getting all pissed off." Sam went off. Finn shook his head.

"But we only did it once. I barely even remember it." Finn whispered.

"I took a test." Sam said and dug in his pocket.

"Those things are never accurate." Finn muttered.

"I took four." Sam said and glared.

"Maybe they were cheap. Maybe you just ate a lot that day." Finn said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I went to the doctor." Sam said. The warning bell rang. Finn looked up and sighed.

"I need to know for myself." Finn said. Sam looked down at his watch.

"Can you go after school today?" Sam asked and bit his lip.

"Yeah. I'll tell my mom I have to take a test." Finn said. The bell rang and they both started walking to the same class. "Hey, maybe it's just a mistake." Finn nudged Sam softly. "Maybe the doctors read something wrong." Finn suggested.

"Yeah, hopefully." Sam said and swallowed, walking into the classroom.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Finn closed his locker and saw Sam standing there. Finn breathed.<p>

"No." He said and headed for the doors.

"Finn?" Finn heard Kurt call behind him.

"Yeah?" Finn turned around and said.

"Do you think I could get a ride home? Mercedes brought me here this morning since you were late, but she had a doctors appointment so she's already gone." Kurt explained. Finn looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off and then bring Sam home." Finn said.

"Why not just drop Sam off last? Our house is closer." Kurt suggested.

"Cause' I feel like wasting gas today." Finn said and headed for the doors again. Kurt shrugged at Sam and followed.

When they got out to the car, they all sat in the front seat and Finn drove to him and Kurt's house in silence while Sam and Kurt talked.

"I still don't think your hair is natural." Kurt muttered.

"It is! Look at my eyebrows. I'm blonde." Sam said and shoved his forehead in Kurt's face. "See? Blonde."

"Okay, jeez. You don't need to invade my personal space to show me you're blonde." Kurt said and rolled his eyes.

"Well how else am I supposed to show you?" Sam said and rolled his eyes. Kurt covered his mouth and chuckled. Finn stopped in front of their house.

"You perv! Get out of here!" Sam grinned and yelled. Kurt opened the door. "See ya, Kurt."

"Bye guys." Kurt said and closed the door.

"Is your hair really blonde?" Finn asked. Sam looked ahead.

"We're gonna be late." Sam said. Finn put the truck in drive and started driving towards the hospital.

"It isn't, is it?" Finn asked and grinned.

"Shut up." Sam muttered.

"I'd like to know what hair color our kids gonna have." Finn said and smirked.

"Fine! I'm naturally a brunette, okay?" Sam said and huffed. Finn laughed.

"Really? You look really good blonde." Finn said and pulled in to the hospital parking lot. Sam looked at him.

"Just saying. You'd probably look good with any hair color." Finn said and shrugged. Sam blinked.

"You think?" Sam asked. Finn shrugged.

"Yeah. Not many guys can pull of different hair colors." Finn said and parked. Sam grinned.

"Thanks." Sam said and followed Finn out of the car and into the hospital.

Inside, Sam and Finn sat in the waiting room. Ten minutes later, Sam was busy reading reading a magazine when he noticed Finn staring at him.

"What's up?" Sam asked and Finn blinked.

"Uh, nothing." Finn said and looked down. Sam bit his lip.

"Be right back." Sam got up and disappeared down the hallway. Finn sat there and looked around.

"Sam?" A doctor appeared a few minutes later and said.

"Uh, he'll be right back." Finn replied. The doctor looked at Finn.

"You must be Finn." The doctor said. Finn looked at him.

"Hey. Sorry. Had to use the bathroom." Sam jogged up and said. Finn stood up.

"I'll have you guys come back with me." The doctor said and walked through the door he was standing by. Finn and Sam followed.

"Have a seat." The doctor said when they entered a small hospital room. Finn and Sam sat on the two chairs next to the computer.

"He wants to see the results." Sam said and nodded towards Finn. The doctor nodded and pulled a paper from his clipboard.

"I'm Dr. Jarodsen, by the way." Dr. Jarodsen said and stretched his hand out. Finn shook it and took the paper, scanning it over. Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"This is real." Finn said.

"It's not fake." Dr. Jarodsen said. Sam chuckled but made a straight face when Finn looked at him.

"So, how rare is this?" Finn asked.

"About one out of every three thousand homosexually active males get pregnant. But out of those about seventy percent either end in abortion or a miscarriage in the first four weeks." Dr. Jarodsen said. Sam stared at him. "Yes, it's very rare." Sam nodded.

"So, Sam won't miscarry then?" Finn asked. Sam looked at him.

"It's possible, but highly unlikely." Dr. Jarodsen said.

"So, the options are...?" Finn asked.

"Have the baby and keep it, kill it, or put it up for adoption." Sam said bluntly. Finn looked at him.

"Pretty much." Dr. Jarodsen said. "There is a sort of group type thing that meets here in Ohio once a year. Pregnant males from all over come to it. It's this summer, in June. If you guys are interested."

"Can we be alone for a second, please?" Finn asked.

"Sure. Just meet me in the hallway if you guys have any other questions." Dr. Jarodsen said.

"Thanks." Sam said and Dr. Jarodsen nodded, closing the door.

Finn sat there in silence.

"What do we do?" Sam asked. Finn looked up at him.

"What do you want to do?" Finn asked. Sam shrugged.

"I'm not killing it. I don't think I could live with myself." Sam said and bit his lip.

"Then it's either keep it or put it up for adoption." Finn said. Sam nodded.

"If you don't want to do this, I can just rough it on my own. I understand." Sam said and looked at Finn. Finn laughed.

"You think I'd make you do this on your _own?_ I hope I don't come off as that much of a douche. When I thought Quinn was pregnant with my kid she was living in my house and I was coming up with baby names." Finn said and grinned. Sam smiled.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Positive." Finn said and slipped his hand in Sam's.

"What are we gonna tell people?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they just won't notice?" Finn suggested and shrugged.

"No dude, when people get pregnant, they get huge. Trust me, when my mom was pregnant she was humungous. She could barely get through the door." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"Then, we'll tell people your pregnant. And I'm the dad." Finn said and shrugged.

"Or we could just tell people I quit working out and started eating three bags of Doritos a day." Sam said.

"That sounds disgusting." Finn said and stood up.

"Really good ,actually." Sam said and followed Finn to the door. Finn rolled his eyes.

They both walked out into the waiting room area after talking to Dr. Jarodsen, Sam shuffling a bunch of pamphlets back and forth and Finn making random comments on them.

"So, we'll be back here in six weeks." Sam said and looked up at Finn.

"And you'll be quitting football." Finn said. Sam's jaw dropped.

"No way!" Sam yelled.

"I'm not letting you get tackled while your pregnant. Sorry. It might make our kid have like a cone shaped head or something." Finn said.

"That's be pretty cool." Sam said and grinned.

"No, it wouldn't." Finn said and rolled his eyes. Sam frowned.

"Hey guys!" Finn and Sam heard behind them. They both turned around.

"What're you guys doing here?" Mercedes asked and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Le' uh oh.<strong>

**This would've seriously be so much longer if that whole Dianna thing didn't go down on Tumblr tonight. Just sayin.**

**OK. Next chapter up tomorrow hopefully? :D**

**Revieewwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO sorry I'm so late on updating this. I haven't been on my own computer for the past three weeks. Don't hate me D: So, here's chapter two. Chapter three should be up SOON. I PROMISE. For real. Pinky promise.**

Finn walked down the halls at school. It had been a week since Sam told Finn he was pregnant, and it felt like the whole school knew. In reality, no one did. But every single person that looked at Finn seemed to know.

"Finn!" Rachel called from down the hall. Finn turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey, Rachel." Finn said. He didn't wanna think about how he should tell her right now. Maybe he'd never have to.

"Do you wanna go out tomorrow? Since it is Friday, after all. There's a musical showing downtown that I'd really love to see." Rachel said and smiled. Finn looked to his side and saw Sam pass by. Sam smiled at him. Finn swallowed.

"Actually, Kurt's taking us all out to dinner." Finn said and shrugged. "Next weekend?"

Rachel's face immediately fell. She shook it off and put on a smile. "Yeah, next weekend. I'll ask Mercedes if she wants to go."

"Thanks, Rach. I hope you two have fun." Finn said and put his arm around her, kissing her head. Rachel smiled and quick put her head on his shoulder, and then went off to her next class. Finn turned around to see Kurt standing there.

"I'm not taking you guys out to dinner." Kurt said. Finn blinked.

"Crap." Finn muttered. Kurt squinted.

"Who is it?" Kurt said. Finn looked at him.

"What?" Finn asked.

"You know," Kurt lowered his voice. "Who is it, besides Rachel?" Finn shook his head.

"No one, Kurt! I just want to be alone for a weekend, is that so bad?" Finn yelled. Kurt put his hands up in defense.

"No. I was just wondering. Jeez, Finn." Kurt said. Finn started walking to his next class and Kurt followed.

"But I'm not dumb." Kurt muttered. Finn sighed. "And if you hurt Rachel..."

"I'm not going to!" Finn yelled. "I just, need to figure some things out. Okay?" Finn stated. Kurt looked at him.

"You can talk to me." Kurt said. Finn rubbed his face.

"I know. But this is something I need to figure out on my own. I'm not cheating on Rachel. This, thing that happened happened before me and Rachel were back together. Now I'm suffering the consequences." Finn muttered. Kurt nodded.

"One night stand gone wrong?" Kurt said. Finn shrugged.

"You could say that." Finn said.

"You like her more than Rachel." Kurt said.

"No, it's not that. Well, maybe. No. I just..." Finn trailed off. Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, you do need a weekend to yourself. I understand." Kurt said and smiled. "Just, try not to cheat on Rachel, okay?" Finn rolled his eyes.

"I won't." Finn said and walked into his next class.

"Is Sam's mom okay?" Mercedes asked immediately as Finn walked into the room. Finn stepped back.

"Oh...yeah. She's just, you know, going through the stages." Finn said. Mercedes nodded and smiled.

"Tell her to name it after me." Mercedes said and grinned. Finn nodded.

"Will do." Finn said and sat down.

Yeah, so they had told Mercedes that Sam's mom was pregnant and Finn had went with Sam to get information for Sam's mom. Thankfully, Mercedes bought it, and no one knew the truth.

Sam sat in the bathroom after throwing up everything he had eaten that day. He was pretty sure he was going to throw up again, and sat on the floor of the stall, tears stinging his eyes.

"You like sitting on floors? The john's a little higher there, Evans." Sam heard Puck's voice outside of the stall. Sam reached up and pushed the lock, and the door slowly slid open to reveal Puck standing there.

"You look like you just threw up your stomach." Puck said. Sam nodded.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"You sick?" Puck asked. Sam looked forward. Puck looked at him. "Is that a yes?"

"Yeah." Sam muttered. Puck nodded.

"Sucks, dude." Puck said and reached out a hand. Sam looked at him.

"I don't think I'm done yet." Sam muttered. Puck stepped back.

"Alright, uh, then you do your thing." Puck said and laughed. Sam grinned.

"But, Puck?" Sam looked up at him.

"Yeah, man?" Puck asked.

"If I told you something, you wouldn't tell anyone, right?" Sam said. Puck looked at him

"What, did you kill someone? Break the law?" Puck asked.

"No." Sam muttered. Puck laughed.

"Dude, you're like, my main man. So yeah, you can tell me something, and I won't tell anyone. Even if it effects my reputation. Okay, maybe not. Is it something about me?" Puck asked. Sam laughed and shook his head.

"No. It's about me and, someone else." Sam said.

"Oh, does Sammy boy have a little thing for someone?" Puck asked and winked.

"No!" Sam yelled. "God, Puck, we're not in third grade."

"Shit, Sam. I was just kidding around." Puck said and held up his hands in defense. Sam shook his head.

"Sorry." Sam said. Puck shrugged.

"It's cool." Puck said and smirked.

"Just, promise not to hate me." Sam said. Puck squinted.

"Nothing to do with me, but I may hate you. You're not drunk right now, right?" Puck asked. Sam laughed.

"No, not drunk." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Then?" Puck asked.

"Pregnant." Sam muttered. Puck laughed.

"No, really." Puck said. Sam blinked at him.

Puck stared. "You're not kidding?" Sam looked down.

"Holy shit. Is that even possible?" Puck asked.

"Yeah. Just rare. Really rare." Sam said. Puck shook his head.

"How can a girl get you pregnant?" Puck asked. Sam laughed.

"They can't." Sam whispered.

"Then how..." Puck paused. "Oh shit." Sam nodded and looked away.

"Um, so, since when are you..." Puck trailed off. Sam looked up.

"I'm not. It's just him." Sam said. Puck blinked and sat against the wall.

"Who?" Puck asked. Sam looked at him. "Do I know him?"

"Yeah. Really well, actually." Sam said. Puck tilted his head.

"It's Finn, isn't it?" Puck said. Sam's jaw dropped.

"Who told you?" Sam panicked. Puck laughed.

"No one. I can just tell. Like, how he was staring you down today at lunch. I thought he was just pissed at you for something. But I guess it makes sense now." Puck said and shrugged. Sam bit his lip. They sat in silence for a moment, until it was broken by Puck laughing. "You thought I was going to hate you?" Sam looked at him./

"Yeah. You don't?" Sam asked. Puck laughed again.

"No, dude. Why would I?" Puck asked. Sam shrugged.

"I just figured cause it was me and you know, Finn..." Puck laughed.

"I don't care. Sure, before this year I pretty much thought gay people were freaks. But now, I dunno, Glee clubs changed me, I guess. I think Kurt and Blaine are the coolest couple in the world cause they're not afraid of showing that they love each other." Puck said. "Like with me and Lauren. In any other case, I'd probably never date someone you know, as big as her. But she's got something different then all the other girls. I don't know what, but it makes me crazy. She's the only girl I've ever felt this way about. It takes some guts showing people how I feel about her, because you know, people say stuff. But Kurt and Blaine don't care, and I think that's pretty awesome." Puck shrugged. "And if you feel something for Finn, then whatever, it's not my place to judge. But I swear if that bastard doesn't take up responsibility for knocking you up I'll kick his ass." Puck said and grinned. Sam grinned.

"Thanks, Puck." Sam said and tugged at his sleeves. Puck shrugged.

"And, if you tell anyone I said any of that, I'll tell everyone you're pregnant. Deal?" Puck said and reached out his hand. Sam shook it.

"Deal." Sam said and laughed. Puck stood up.

"So, what are you gonna do?" Puck asked.

"Have it. Put it up for adoption." Sam said. Puck nodded.

"Putting Beth up for adoption was probably the best decision for Quinn," Puck paused. "But I miss her everyday. If you do put the kid up for adoption, just keep in mind you'll probably never see it again." Puck muttered. Sam nodded.

"So, you know you're going to have to explain yourself to everyone eventually, right?" Puck asked. Sam nodded.

"Me and Finn talked about it. We're just gonna flat out tell people." Sam said. Puck nodded.

"Yeah, I'll believe Finn when I see him do it. What's he gonna do about Rachel?" Puck asked. Sam blinked.

"I have no idea." Sam said.

"Exactly. He's not gonna say anything. He'll deny it all so he can stay with Rachel." Puck muttered. Sam looked up at him. "At least, that's what I think. I know Finn, and he's not just gonna come clean and tell everyone he knocked you up and is gonna be all responsible. Sure, he did that for Quinn, but obviously, this is a little bit of a different situation." Sam swallowed. "But I got your back, okay?" Puck offered his hand again. Sam took it and stood up.

"Thanks again, dude." Sam said.

"No problem." Puck said and left the bathroom.

Sam stood there for a minute, then went back to the stall and threw up again, but this time he was sure it wasn't the morning sickness.

That Friday night, Sam lay in his bed while throwing a basketball up and down.

"I'm going out with some friends. Can you look after..."

"Yeah." Sam said before his mom could finish. His mom blinked.

"Okay. There's food in the..."

"I know." Sam interrupted again.

"Are you..."

"I'm fine." Sam muttered. His mom's jaw dropped.

"Okay, well, I'm going. I might not be back till tomorrow." His mom said and waved. Sam looked at her.

"Bye, mom." Sam said and smiled. His mom smiled back and then left the doorway.

"You have a visitor, Sam!" Sam's mom called a couple of minutes later.

"Tell them to come in here!" Sam yelled and continued to throw his basketball.

"Okay! Bye!" Sam heard his mom close the front door. Sam knew there was someone standing in his doorway, but he didn't look.

"Hey." Sam heard Finn's voice.

"Finn?" Sam looked at the door. Low and behold, Finn was leaning there in the doorway.

"Yup." Finn said and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked and still continued to throw the basketball.

"Just here to talk." Finn said and walked in, sitting on the side of Sam's bed.

"Come on in." Sam muttered. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I skipped out on a date with Rachel to come here." Finn said. Sam held the ball for a second, and then continued throwing it.

"Want an award or something?" Sam remarked. Finn shook his head.

"No, I just thought you'd be happy or something." Finn said. Sam shrugged.

"Why?" Sam asked. "I wasn't expecting you to come over."

"But I did." Finn said. "You gotta understand, I don't just, like, go to people's houses. They invite me over. Even just to hang out, they have to invite me. So this is like, a huge step for me." Finn said. Sam looked at him.

"Congratulations." Sam said. Finn sighed and took the ball before Sam could catch it again.

"What the hell? Give it back!" Sam yelled and reached out for it. Finn grinned and held it out on his other side.

"Say more than two sentences and I will." Finn said and reached out farther. Sam sighed.

"Give me the ball back or I'll hit you. Right here, right now." Sam said and Finn looked up, thinking. Sam sighed and got up off the bed, taking the ball back.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Finn yelled. Sam plopped back down back on the bed.

"Sam!" Sam heard Stevie yell.

"What, Stevie?" Sam yelled back.

"Can me and Stacy go to Josh's?" Stevie ran up to the doorway and asked. "Who are you?" Stevie asked and pointed at Finn.

"He's the basketball fairy." Sam said and threw the basketball at Finn's head.

"Ow!" Finn yelled and rubbed his head. Sam laughed.

"Yeah, you guys can go. Just come back before the street lights go on." Sam said.

"Aw, come on, it's Friday!" Stacy yelled and pouted behind Stevie.

"I don't care. I don't want you guys getting killed or something. I'll let you guys stay up till one watching movies tonight." Sam said and smiled. The two grinned.

"Okay! See ya, Sammy!" Stacy yelled and ran off. Stevie stared at Finn for a second, and then followed his sister.

"Basketball fairy?" Finn asked and grinned. Sam shrugged.

"I think he thought I was serious." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"I would've believed it." Finn said.

"I would believe you'd believe that." Sam said and laughed. Finn shrugged.

"So, you're what, seven weeks in now?" Finn asked. Sam nodded.

"Yup. Today." Sam said and started to throw the ball again. Finn nodded.

"Are you like, showing at all yet?" Finn asked and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"Not really. Does it look like it?" Sam asked. Finn shook his head.

"No." Finn said and laughed.

"Did you tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"No. Did you?" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Sam said. Finn blinked.

"Who?" Finn asked. Sam looked at him.

"Puck." Sam said. Finn's jaw dropped.

"He's going to..."

"I trust him. We talked about it." Sam said. Finn was silent.

"You didn't tell him that I..."

"Yeah, I did." Sam muttered.

"Shit, Sam. What did he do?" Finn panicked.

"He pretty much said he didn't care really and that he had my back and that if you didn't take responsibility he'd kick your ass." Sam said and smiled. Finn rolled his eyes.

"I take it he didn't say anything that supported me at all." Finn said.

"Nope." Sam stated. Finn nodded his head.

"Why am I not surprised?" Finn remarked.

"He said he regretted Quinn putting Beth up for adoption." Sam said. Finn looked at him.

"You don't want to put it up for adoption." Finn said.

"I didn't say that. I was just saying what Puck said." Sam said and caught the ball, looking at Finn.

"We should probably get the adoption stuff set up soon, anyway." Finn said. Sam nodded.

"We could look in the paper." Sam said. Finn shrugged.

"And you could carry around Sunny-D everywhere and I could join the track team." Finn said and laughed. Sam laughed.

"And me and Puck can move a whole entire living room set into your front yard." Sam said.

"I don't think Burt would be too happy about that." Finn said. Sam shrugged.

"We weren't drunk." Sam suddenly said. Finn blinked at him and then looked down.

"Yeah, I know." Finn said and nodded.

"So, why did you..."

"Caught in the moment. Bored." Finn interrupted. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Sam said and started to throw the ball again.

A long silence passed between the two as Finn stared at Sam. Sam caught his ball.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Sam asked. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Didn't I say I would?" Finn asked and smiled. Sam shrugged.

"It's just, you know, Rachel." Sam said and looked down. Finn bit his lip. "You're gonna have to tell her eventually."

"I was just thinking I wouldn't tell her I'm the dad." Finn said. Sam stared at him.

"If we tell other people, she's going to know eventually. Rachel's smart, if you haven't noticed." Sam said. Finn sighed.

"I know I just," Finn looked at him. "Feel bad. We've been through so much already, and I think she really loves me, and..."

"You love her." Sam finished. Finn blinked.

"Well, I thought I did, but I don't really know what..."

"You know, Finn, I was just going to do this on my own in the first place. When I found out, I figured you wouldn't be able to tell Rachel, if you even accepted it in the first place, and I'd do it on my own. Drop out of school, get a job. Have the kid and put it up for adoption. Switch schools, whatever." Sam interrupted. "I can still do that."

"Don't." Finn said and held out his hand, wanting Sam to stop. "I don't, I don't want that. But I can't just drop Rachel right now and be like, 'Oh, hey, I got Sam pregnant so we have to break up, see ya.' That's usually considered like a major douche move, I think. I'll break up with her, I just need some time to figure things out."

"Figure what out? I don't want you to break up with her. Only if you want to." Sam said and raised an eyebrow.

"Figure this out. Us. What I'll say about us. What we'll say about us." Finn said and looked at Sam.

"Well, what do you want?" Sam asked.

"You." Finn shook his head when he realized what he said. "I mean, I want, you know, to be with you. Cause believe it or not, I really do like you. Like, that night, I wasn't planning on anything to happen between us. It just did. You were my best friend that night and my best friend only, and I don't really know what happened. I didn't really want anything to happen because of it, I mean, I was hoping we could just forget about the whole thing." Finn shrugged. "But then you came up and told me you were pregnant and I just freaked out because I had just given myself this huge talk about how I didn't feel anything for you because I wasn't gay, and I'm not, it's just you. Not any other guy," Finn bit his lip. "Or any other girl. I don't even know why. It's dumb and kinda cheesy, but it's true." Finn looked over at Sam and saw nothing but shock on his face.

"Holy shit." Sam said. "Are you serious?"

"I don't think I could've made all that up that fast." Finn said and scratched the back of his head. Sam laughed and Finn smiled.

"I wasn't really expecting that." Sam muttered. Finn shrugged.

"What about this?" Finn said and leaned down, kissing Sam. Finn pulled back a couple of seconds later, inches from Sam's face.

"Wasn't expecting that, either." Sam said and blushed. Finn laughed.

"You know how they say if you really love someone or whatever, you see fireworks when you kiss them?" Finn asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said.

"Well, when I kissed Quinn I saw fireworks." Finn said. Sam frowned and looked down. "But with you I saw and felt fireworks. Except they were like, way cooler than those stupid fourth of July ones you see on the beach. Like big illegal fireworks that they only sell in Japan." Finn said and grinned. Sam grinned.

"What about Rachel?" Sam asked. Finn looked up.

"It's like those little cheap fountains you get in the big packs of fireworks, you know? The ones that last like five seconds and don't really do anything but cost you like twenty bucks by themselves." Finn explained. Sam nodded.

"Then I guess I'll just have to wait till you get to the big finale, huh?" Sam asked and grinned. Finn squinted.

"Well, like I said, the cheap fountains don't last very long, so don't worry about it." Finn said and winked.

**Ugh.**

**Sorry about any grammar/spelling errors and if this is OOC. It's late. I'm tired. And I've had major writers block. So most of this is totally bsed. Many apologies. But I've pretty much got the next chapter all planned out in a bunch of different ways, because I need your opinion. I'm putting a poll up on my page, but you can answer in a review too. Pleasepleaseplease do it, it'll help me get the next chapter up faster and actually set up the rest of the story. Who do you think should find out next? Sam's parents? Finn's parents? Someone from Glee Club? Sue or Ms. Bieste? You decide! Thanks SO much for sticking with me through this like, four week hiatus. I suck ._.**

**Reviews are smothered in love :'D**


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello everyone and anyone who may or may not be reading this!**

**I'm posting this on Isn't She Lovely because as of recently I have gotten back into writing fanfiction, and have basically finished this story. I don't know how to really explain my absence. I basically lost interest, and didn't return. Unfair to those following my stories as it was, I dropped out of most things internet related in general. **

**I haven't watched Glee since the beginning of Season 3. This story was meant to be based right in the beginning of Season 2, but is actually written a year after Sam comes to the school. Mostly because I cut off Sam and Quinn's relationship just to their dinner at Breadstix. Therefore, nothing I've really written so far has anything pertaining to anything after Season 2. It's basically AU, except not. Which I didn't explain before. **

**If anyone reading this follows any of my other stories, so far I only plan on continuing Isn't She Lovely and a few of my Criminal Minds stories. I'm definitely going to be posting new stories in the future.**

**I really just wanted to post this to explain what's going on and see if anyone really was interested in this story still- regardless, I will probably post it anyway. **

**Thank you for your time and please don't yell at me for posting a personal note on a story :D **

**-Insomniaandinfomercials. **


	4. Chapter 3

"I need a ride home!" Sam yelled over the obnoxiously loud music at Santana's party. Santana glared at him.

"No, fuck no. I am not being designated driver tonight. Go make Finn do it." Santana yelled back. Sam groaned.

"I can't!" Sam yelled.

"Why the hell not?" Santana asked, glaring at someone who pushed passed her.

"I'll tell you in the car!" Sam grabbed her wrist, leading her outside. Santana pulled away once they got outside.

"Okay, why? Why do I have to give you a ride? I was about to get my drank on." Santana said.

"I slept with him." Sam said. Santana stared at him.

"What the hell?" Santana asked.

"I slept with him and now shit is weird and I can't ask him for a ride home." Sam said.

"Why the hell are you telling me this?" Santana asked.

"Because I caught you and Brittany in the Glee room and I have built in blackmail if you tell anyone about me and Finn." Sam said. Santana huffed.

"Dammit, trouty mouth." Santana said. "Wait, I thought you were straight? I thought Finn was…"

"We are." Sam said. Santana laughed.

"Um, I'm pretty sure…" Santana paused. "Wait, you guys did it here?" Sam nodded.

"…Where?" Santana asked.

"Why's it important?" Sam asked. Suddenly the front door opened, Finn walking out.

"Oh, shit. Hey-" Finn started, looking only at Santana. "Am I interrupting something?"

"He needs a ride home." Santana said. "And I'm not doing it because I already have three shots in me."

"No, I can walk. It's not that far." Sam said. Finn glanced over at him.

"It's a good five miles." Finn muttered.

"I'll be fine. Have a good night guys." Sam stated, walking off the steps and heading down the road.

A mile down and Sam was freezing. It was the beginning of June and it still got down to 40 degrees at night. Sam pulled his letter jacket closer to his body, cursing under his breath. He wondered if it would be stupid just to go back to Santana's and stay there overnight.

A truck flew passed him down the road, stopping a few feet ahead. Sam immediately stopped, feeling in his pocket for his pocket knife. He didn't have it. So he kept walking.

When he walked passed the truck no one said anything. He was hoping maybe they were just pulled over to send a text or something…

"Sam." Sam heard someone call.

It was Finn.

Sam stopped. He was about ten feet passed the truck, yet he still turned around.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Get in." Finn said.

"I'm fine." Sam said. Finn sighed.

"Look, it's freezing out here. And besides that, it's creepy as hell. You're gonna get killed." Finn said.

"I'm fine, Finn. Go back to the party." Sam said and continued walking. Finn drove up next to him, following along.

"Can you please just get in? I won't say anything." Finn said. Sam looked over at him.

"Fine." Sam said, opening the door and getting in. Finn pulled away from the side of the road.

Sam was staring out the window the whole time, thankful that Finn wasn't saying anything. He didn't really know how it happened. Neither of them had a drop of alcohol, but ended up finding themselves in Santana's room.

"You're not gonna tell..." Finn said quietly. Sam shook his head.

"No." Sam said. Finn nodded.

Sam got out right when Finn parked in front of his house. He stopped by the driver door, knocking on Finn's window. Finn rolled it down.

"What?" Finn asked. Sam slipped him a few dollars.

"Thanks." Sam said. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I give you rides all the time. It's not a big…"

"Thanks, Finn." Sam said and smiled, turning and walking to his house.

Finn watched Sam close the door behind him.

"Dammit." Finn muttered, putting the truck in drive and driving off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you doing okay?" Sam closed his locker to see Kurt standing there. Sam rubbed his neck.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kurt. Why?" Sam asked. Kurt shrugged.

"You just haven't really been talking to anyone lately." Kurt said. "You weren't at Glee today."

"I was busy." Sam said, moving from his locker to walk to his next class. Kurt followed.

"Are you sure? You know you can…"

"I'm fine, Kurt." Sam stopped walking and said. "I'll come to Glee tomorrow."

"Good!" Kurt said and smiled. "There's a new guy. I guess he just started coming here today. I haven't seen him in any classes though, I'm thinking he's probably a sophomore."

"That's cool, what's his name?" Sam asked. Kurt hummed in thought.

"Troy? I think, I don't remember." Kurt said. Sam shrugged.

"I'll figure it out tomorrow." Sam said. Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I guess. Well, I'm glad you're doing okay, Sam." Kurt said. The halls were clearing, and suddenly Sam felt a wave of nausea.

"Oh, god, not here." Sam muttered, leaning up against a locker. Kurt raised a brow.

"What are you talking abo-" Sam rushed over to the garbage can across the hall and lurched, the smell of the garbage making it a thousand times worse.

Kurt was giving him a look when Sam looked up. Sam wiped his mouth.

"So you're not okay." Kurt said. Sam shook his head.

"Puck said you were sick, you should probably go home." Kurt said. Sam stood, shaking his head again and walking down the hall.

"I'm fine." Sam said. Kurt laughed.

"Um, you just puked in that garbage, which people are going to be pretty mad about, by the way..."

"I'm pregnant." Sam said quietly. Kurt was silent, staring at him.

"Please don't tell anyone. Only Puck knows." Sam said. Kurt didn't flinch. "I get that you probably hate me." Kurt shook his head.

"I don't hate you, Sam, I just.." Kurt started. "I didn't know."

"Yeah, no one did." Sam said, rubbing a hand over his face. "Can you promise me you won't tell anyone till I leave school?"

"I won't tell anyone, Sam." Kurt said, smiling sadly. "You're my friend. I wouldn't do that." Sam looked over at him, clearing his throat and nodding.

"Thanks, Kurt. That means a lot." Sam said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked. Sam shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't know what's gonna happen." Sam said. Kurt stopped by his class.

"Can I ask, um who," Kurt started. Sam sighed, looking down.

"It's Finn's." Sam said. Kurt covered his mouth.

"Oh my god." Kurt said. "Oh my god." Sam swallowed.

"I gotta go." Sam said and started walking off.

"Sam, you owe me an explanation!" Kurt yelled after him.

* * *

><p>Finn stopped in front of Sam's house to drop him off that day, he was silent when Sam looked over at him.<p>

"Hey, are you…" Sam started.

"I can't do this." Finn said, staring down. "I still love Rachel."

Sam stared. "…What?"

"I still love Rachel. I still want what I have with her." Finn said quietly. "I'm not gay, Sam. What happened with you…It was a mistake."

"What the fuck? What happened to wanting this with _me_? What happened to your dumb fireworks metaphor?" Sam raised his voice. Finn shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to keep it. If you want I can give you money or-"

"No. No. Fuck you, Finn." Sam opened the door. "Fuck you." He slammed the door shut, walking into his house.

"Sam?" Sam heard his mom call from the kitchen. Sam sniffed, rubbing at his face. He dropped his backpack and cleared his throat. When his mom walked out she tilted her head. "Are you crying?"

"No, mom. I'm fine." Sam said. "I feel like shit."

"Language!" Stacey yelled, who was sitting in front of the TV. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Can you come into the kitchen with me?" Mary asked. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" Sam asked, following her into the kitchen.

"You're in big trouble!" Stevie yelled. Sam sighed and laughed a little.

"Your hospital bills get sent here." Mary said. Sam looked up at her.

"Oh, shit. Mom.." Sam started.

"When were you going to tell me?" Mary asked. Sam shook his head.

"I just found out, mom. Okay?" Sam said.

"We just bought a house, Sam. We can't afford a baby. Plus, what's your dad going to say when he comes home?" Mary sighed. Sam looked down.

"I'll pay for everything myself, okay? I'll move out. It's whatever." Sam said, moving to walk out. Mary grabbed his arm.

"Hell no, Sammy. I may be pissed at you. But I'm not kicking you out." She said. "But we were talking about moving."

"…What?" Sam asked.

"To Kentucky." Mary said. "Your dad got offered a job out there. A good one."

"Oh." Sam rubbed his neck.

"You have to come with." Mary said. "You'd be closer to Brody, anyway."

"Mom, that was months ago." Sam said. "And it's not his." Mary raised a brow.

"Then who's is it?" Mary asked. Sam sighed.

"Well, it's Finn's. But Finn wants nothing to do with it or me or anything." Sam said.

"Well perfect. Screw him and move to Kentucky with us." Mary grinned. Sam sighed.

"When are you guys moving?" Sam asked.

"They want him out there in the next month. It'll obviously be a couple of months till we're all out there…" Mary sighed when she noticed Sam's expression. "You don't want to."

"I have friends here, mom." Sam said.

"I don't know who you're going to live with." Mary said and frowned. "And I'd hate if we were all the way out there while you were living with some stranger, and pregnant."

"I'll figure things out." Sam said. "If anything I'll just suck it up and come with you guys. If dad even wants me in existence anymore." Mary slapped his arm.

"Oh you, shut up. Your dad loves you." Mary said. Sam laughed. Mary smiled softly.

"Are you okay?" Mary asked. Sam looked up at her.

"No." Sam said, sniffing. "Not at all."

"How did this…happen?" Mary asked. Sam shrugged.

"One night stand sort of thing. Finn originally wanted, you know, to be a part of this." Sam shook his head. "But he decided he was still in love with Rachel." Mary frowned.

"I'm sorry, honey." Mary said. Sam rubbed his eyes.

"It's fine. I don't know what I was expecting." Sam said. Mary sighed and moved closer to him.

"Come here." Mary said. Sam hugged her.

"I'm scared shitless." Sam said quietly. Mary nodded.

"And you will be for the next nine months. No, make that the rest of your life." Mary said. Sam laughed lightly.

"Thanks mom. For understanding and stuff." Sam said. Mary pulled away and smiled up at him.

"I don't understand. I think you're an idiot. But I love you to death." Mary said. Sam laughed harder this time, shaking his head. Stevie poked his head in.

"Is Sam grounded?" Stevie asked.

"No, but you will be if you don't turn off that TV." Mary said. Stevie huffed.

"Five more minutes." Stevie said. "Spongebob's almost done."

"Five more minutes then I better see you and your sister doing your homework or Spongebob's gonna be done forever." Mary said and glared at him. Stevie pouted and ran back into the living room.

"I don't want kids." Sam said. Mary laughed.

"You know, you could always put it up for adoption." Mary said. "You're young. You do realize you'd have to give up all that."

Sam looked away. "Yeah, I gotta think about it."

* * *

><p>Sam walked into Glee that next day, making a beeline for the chair next to Puck. Puck stared at him.<p>

"Dude, hello." Puck said. Sam looked over at him.

"He's done." Sam muttered.

"What?" Puck asked, looking confused.

"He's done." Sam said, nodding when Finn walked in with Rachel. Puck stared, looking ready to stand up.

"Don't." Sam whispered. Puck crossed his arms, glaring at Finn as he walked by.

Mr. Schue walked in, followed by Kurt and Mercedes. Kurt walked over and sat next to Sam, and Mercedes next to Kurt.

"Did you see the new guy yet?" Kurt asked. Sam shook his head.

"His name's Brody, I guess." Kurt said. Sam laughed.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"No, that's just funny. I had a friend.." Sam froze when a taller, dark haired guy walked into the room.

Brody Osmund.

Sam's first boyfriend. Sam's first and only everything with a dude besides Finn. Back in Texas, they had dated for a year and a half before Sam moved to Lima.

Why the hell he came all the way up here, in the same exact town Sam was living in, was the biggest question of them all.

"Sam?" Brody said, smiling wide. "Hey."

"Hi." Sam muttered, not making eye contact. Finn glanced over, watching the conversation.

"You two know each other?" Puck asked.

"Yeah! We actually.." Brody started.

"We were friends in Texas." Sam said. "For a couple years." Brody gave Sam a confused look.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Yup, that's it." Brody said.

Brody was hot. Not just hot. Insanely hot. He was tan, had dark hair, blue eyes, and a crazy swimmers body. Three years ago, back in Texas, Brody was scrawny, had huge glasses, and extremely crooked teeth.

"Holy shit. Are you serious?" Puck asked. Sam nodded.

"Small world." Mr. Schue said and smiled. Brody laughed.

"I'd say." Brody said.

"Anyway, everyone, in regards to sectionals this year, we have to do a solo, duet, and a group song." Mr. Schue said. "And Brody, even though he's new, wants to try out for the solo."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Schue, I thought I was doing the solo." Rachel piped up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all agreed the solo was Rachel's." Finn said.

"Oh, I don't want to take away anyone's solo." Brody said and smiled at Rachel.

"Well, then we'll have to have a vote." Mr. Schue said. Rachel glared up at Brody.

"Hey, what if someone else wants the solo?" Santana asked.

"Then you can sing after Brody." Mr. Schue said. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, I hope everyone doesn't hate me for this. I probably don't even stand a chance against you two." Brody said, picking up the acoustic guitar next to the piano. "Okay, well, I'm a big fan of Five Seconds of Summer." Brody cleared his throat. "And they've been getting kind of big recently, so I was gonna try singing once of their hits." Brody said and nodded, pulling the strap over his shoulder. "I'm kind of stage-shy though, so if I'm horrible, know it's not my best." Brody laughed nervously. "Anyway."

Brody started playing the intro on the guitar, clearing his throat once before starting,

"_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted,  
>I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted.<br>And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine, are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<em>

_'Cause I'm not fine at all."_

The whole time Brody sang Sam felt as if he was staring right at him. He shifted nervously, hoping it was just him and that no one else noticed.

"_I remember the day you told me you were leaving,  
>I remember the make-up running down your face.<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them,  
>like every single wish we ever made.<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia,  
>and forget about the stupid little things.<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you,  
>and the memories I never can escape.<em>

_'Cause I'm not fine at all."_

And that's when Sam noticed that others were starting to notice. Santana raised a brow at him when Sam looked over at her, and Puck kept looking between Brody and Sam. Sam pretended not to notice, but it was seriously bugging him like crazy.

"_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone,  
>I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone.<br>And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around._

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on,  
>it's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long.<em>

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
>If what we had was real, how could you be fine?<em>

'_Cause I'm not fine at all._

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving,  
>I remember the make-up running down your face.<br>And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them,  
>like every single wish we ever made.<br>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia,  
>and forget about the stupid little things.<br>Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you,  
>and the memories I never can escape.<em>

_'Cause I'm not fine at all.  
>No, I'm really not fine at all.<br>Tell me this is just a dream,  
>'Cause I'm really not fine at all."<em>

Brody cleared his throat and stood there for a moment, everyone was silent.

"Holy shit. He wins." Santana said.

"Yeah, he has my vote." Tina said. Brittany nodded in agreement.

"Plus, that smile? Damn. If his voice doesn't somehow bring us home the trophy, that smile will." Mercedes said. Brody laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's really nothing, honestly. I think we should still have a fair vote." Brody said and nodded at Rachel.

Rachel sat for a moment before speaking. "You know, I get the solo and the duet a lot. You're new, and have a good shot." Rachel said and smiled.

"What?!" Finn said. Brody smiled wide.

"Are you serious? Rachel, that's seriously not necessary." Brody said.

"Consider it your welcome gift." Rachel said and smiled back.

"What did you think Sam?" Brody asked suddenly. Sam froze a second before shrugging casually.

"I've heard better."

* * *

><p>"What's your deal?" Brody came up to Sam in the hallway after school and asked. Sam shrugged.<p>

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said.

"Does no one here know?" Brody asked. "I was a part of your life for how long and all your 'friends' here don't know?"

"I came here to try and start over, Brody. Okay?" Sam said. "That included no one knowing that I'm partial to dudes."

"Fine then. Keep living in that fantasy." Brody pushed at him so Sam faced him. "But stop treating me like shit, okay?"

"I still am kinda pissed at you." Sam said.

"It's been _two years, _Sam. Seriously. I have commitment issues." Brody said. "It's why I came here."

"Right. You came all the way to Ohio to try again with me." Sam said.

"No, I came all the way to Ohio cause my mom left and my dad shipped me and Sierra off to our godparents in Bluffton." Brody said. Sam stared.

"Oh my god, Brody. I'm sorry." Sam said. Brody looked away.

"I'd just really appreciate it if you cut me some slack." Brody said. "And maybe gave me another chance."

"I can't do that. Give you another chance." Sam stopped at his locker, opening it up.

"Why not? I know things were bad back then, but we were young, you know? And I miss you." Brody said. Sam glanced up at him.

"I'm not really in a position to be dating." Sam said. Brody raised a brow.

"What, guys?" Brody asked.

"No, anyone." Sam said.

"Why?" Brody asked. Sam sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm just not, okay?" Sam said.

"Are you like, with another guy, and can't tell anyone?" Brody asked.

"No!" Sam said, huffing. "I can't tell you. You'll tell everyone."

"Yeah, all my good buddies here." Brody said. "Do you have herpes or something?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yup. That's it." Sam said.

"Don't get snarky with me. What's wrong?" Brody asked. Sam looked up at him.

"You really wanna know?" Sam asked.

"Kind of." Brody said.

"I'm pregnant." Sam said. Brody paused for a second, then shrugged.

"Okay, I can work around that." Brody said. Sam laughed.

"You can work around that? No." Sam said. "No, you can't. I barely can. I can't be with you. Or anyone."

"Who's the dad?" Brody asked. "Is it that Puck guy?" Sam laughed again.

"No. It's not his. It's not important." Sam said.

"It's mine." Sam turned to see Finn leaning against the wall at the end of the lockers. Brody laughed.

"You? Rachel's boyfriend? Funny." Brody said.

"It's his." Sam said quietly, picking up his back pack. Brody laughed again.

"Seriously? No." Brody said. Sam nodded and cleared his throat.

"Oh my god." Brody said. "So are you two like…"

"No. We're nothing." Sam said. "He means nothing to me." Finn watched him.

"Oh, shit. Cold." Brody said, patting Sam's shoulder. "Well, no matter whose it is, I'll be here to help if you want it, Sam."

"It's not your business." Finn said.

"It's not _your _business, Mr. Deadbeat dad." Brody said.

"I'm moving to Kentucky in a month, okay?" Sam piped up. Finn and Brody both looked at him.

"So you," Sam pointed at Brody. "Find someone else to make your bitch. And you," Sam pointed at Finn. "Never talk to me again. And don't ever expect to see your kid." Sam slammed his locker and walked off.

* * *

><p>Sam didn't go to Glee the next day, or the day after that.<p>

"You're not moving." Kurt walked up to Sam who was sitting by his locker at lunch. "You can't."

"I can't stay here, Kurt." Sam said. Kurt frowned and sat next to him.

"But what about your friends?" Kurt asked. "We'll all miss you."

"I'll probably come back up to visit after, you know, this situation is over." Sam said. Kurt sighed.

"I'm sorry about Finn." Kurt said. Sam looked down.

"I'm sorry too." Sam said.

"I know I've asked a million times, but are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked. Sam stared straight forward, watching when Finn walked up to Rachel's locker with her. Kurt sighed, standing when people started coming back from the lunchroom. Sam stood, too.

"God, I'm gonna puke." Sam muttered. Kurt frowned.

"I'll be here." Kurt said. Sam walked off.

"Hudson!" Everyone turned when they heard a yell down at the end of the hallway. Puck was standing there, and saying he looked pissed off would be an understatement.

"What? What did I…" In a second, Puck had him pinned up against the lockers, rising a gasp from bystanders. Rachel backed off, not sure of what to do.

"You're such a fucking _asshole." _Puck said. "You can't take any sort of fucking responsibility for your actions. You got a dude pregnant, okay? You're going to have a kid walking out there somewhere in the world and you're too shitty of a person to own up to it because, oh my god, your diminishing popularity might go down even more." Finn was struggling to push away from him.

"Shut the fuck up!" Finn yelled. Puck tightened his grip, slamming him against the lockers again.

"You dropped all your shit when you thought Quinn was having your kid. Some of us don't get the chance to be a dad when we want to be. You were given it. And you refused it, like the dick you are. Do you even care how fucked Sam is going to be? Or is your brain too small to process guilt?"

"Puck!" Puck stopped, looking down the hallway and seeing Sam standing there, Kurt looking about ready to hold him back.

"Let's go." Sam said sternly. Puck looked back at Finn, spitting in his face before dropping him and following Sam around the corner. Finn wiped his sleeve across his face, looking over at Rachel, who was staring at him in horror.

"Rachel, I…" Finn started. She shook her head, turning and rushing off in the other direction.

"Way to go, fag." A guy from the football team said and laughed as a group of them walked by, pushing Finn into the lockers. He swallowed and watched as everyone stared at him, finally giving in and rushing out of the school.

* * *

><p><strong>i don't own anything <strong>

**not even my brain cells anymore**

**sry this is so long and not the best, my editing and writing is a little rusty, and again, haven't watched Glee since season 3, so it's probably very OOC. **


	5. Chapter 4

Two weeks later, Sam sat at the end of the stage in the auditorium during lunch, headphones in his ears.

He'd been going here ever since the whole Puck incident to hide from everyone in school. Thankfully, no one had tried to kill him or even kick his ass, but everyone did treat him like plague. He learned to enjoy the solitude.

He was pissed off at Puck for a long time, but had eventually gotten over it because Puck was one of the very few people left in the whole school who still talked to him. Puck had tried to convince Sam to move in with him instead of moving to Kentucky with his family, but Sam was pretty dead set on getting the hell out of here.

Sam was plucking along on a guitar, thinking about how much he was going to miss this place. He honestly wished none of this would have ever happened. He was getting comfortable at McKinley, and had tons of friends before all of this happened. He would miss Glee the most.

Sam took his headphones out, exhaling and rubbing at his eyes.

"_You could be happy, _

_And I won't know._

_But you weren't happy the day I_

_Watched you go." _

Sam sang quietly, playing along on the guitar.

"_And all the things that I wish I_

_Had not said,_

_Are played in loops till it's madness,_

_In my head." _

Sam stopped and sighed, continuing to strum on the guitar.

"_Is it too late to remind you of how we were?" _

Sam turned around, seeing Finn standing by the piano. Sam shook his head and stopped playing all together.

"_And not our last days of silent, screaming, blur._

_Most of what I remember, _

_Makes me sure._

_I should have stopped you from walking_

_Out the door." _Finn continued.

"I told you to never talk to me again." Sam muttered. Finn stopped.

"I know." Finn said.

"Then leave." Sam said. Finn didn't move and stayed silent.

"I said leave." Sam repeated.

"No." Finn said. Sam turned around to look at him.

"I can be in here." Finn said. Sam shrugged and stood, wincing a bit.

"Then I'll leave." Sam said, putting the guitar back on its stand and picking up his backpack. Finn suddenly grabbed Sam's wrist, pulling him close to kiss him.

Sam _almost_ let himself relax into the kiss before pushing Finn off.

"No, no." Sam shook his head. "No. You don't get to be a part of my life now just because you fucked up and now Rachel doesn't want to be with you. That's on you."

"Sam, I…"

"No." Sam pointed at him. "No. No way. You're an asshole." Sam turned to go.

"You can move into the basement. We don't have to share a bed, there's plenty of room." Finn said. Sam stopped.

"Plus, Kurt's there. He's like your best friend." Finn said. Sam turned around slowly.

"I'm moving to Kentucky." Sam said.

"You'd miss it here." Finn said. "And I can't ask to be a part of any aspect of your life, but I can ask to help you." Sam looked away.

"I don't need your help. Puck already said I could move in with him if I wanted." Sam said.

"Yeah, Puck, who has a girl there at least every other night." Finn said.

"It'd be better than living with you." Sam snapped. Finn sighed.

"What can I do?" Finn asked.

"Go fuck yourself." Sam muttered, turning to walk off again. Finn clenched his jaw.

"Puck was right, okay?" Finn said. Sam stopped, not turning around, but listening. "Puck was completely right. I fucked up. I got back together with Rachel because I was trying to prove to myself that I didn't feel a thing for you. It wasn't even about my feelings for her. After me and her broke up last time I knew it had to end because things just kept going downhill and when we were apart all we did was hook up with other people and that's not okay, you know?" Finn moved closer, swallowing. "I got kicked off the team cause of Glee. I lost friends cause of Glee. And I guess I was still holding on to what little rise I had left in this school. Cause look at the shit Kurt had to go through. Gay and in Glee. _I _did shit to him. And I knew that farther down the line people would find stuff out about us and I'd lose what little respect I had. And I have. Everyone hates me now, Sam. No one talks to me. I can't even walk into Glee because everyone in Glee hates me. I'm trying to walk around like none of this affects me, but I haven't talked to anyone outside of my family for a week. A week. When I ask people about homework they won't even respond to me. Half the people are like, 'No, ew, you got a guy pregnant.' And the other half are like, 'No you're a douche.' And besides all that, I'm going to lose the chance to be a dad. I already lost it. My dad didn't have a choice. He died." Finn cleared his throat. "And I had the choice, and I still rejected it. And you're going to go off in life and live it great and my kid is going to go around calling someone else dad or mom or whoever the hell you end up with because of a choice I made. How am I going to live with that?" Finn swallowed, getting quieter. "It sucks even thinking about that now."

Sam turned around. Finn looked helpless.

"You did this to yourself." Sam said. Finn nodded.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry." Finn said and shook his head, rubbing his neck. "I'll leave you alone now. I just had to get that off my chest, I'm sorry for bugging you." He walked passed Sam, almost making it to the stage door before Sam spoke.

"Finn." Sam said.

"Just forget it, Sam. Sorry." Finn opened the door.

"I'll move in with you. I'll stay here." Sam said.

"..What?" Finn asked and turned around.

"I'll move in with you." Sam repeated. "You're right, I'd miss it here." Finn stared at him.

"Are you serious?" Finn asked. Sam nodded and even smiled a little.

"Plus, living with Kurt would be kinda cool." Sam said. Finn continued to stare for a moment before rushing over, hugging Sam tight and burying his face in Sam's shoulder.

"But we're not together." Sam said. Finn nodded, mumbling into his sweatshirt.

"That's fine. I don't care." Finn said. Sam laughed and hugged him back. "Just please don't get with that Brody guy." Sam laughed again.

"I think he's going after Kurt now." Sam said. Finn laughed, pulling away for a moment before hugging Sam again.

"I want to kiss you like, so bad right now." Finn said.

"Nope." Sam said. Finn huffed and pulled away, rubbing his sleeve over his face. Sam smiled sadly.

"Are you crying?" Sam asked. Finn shook his head.

"No, no. I'm not." Finn said. Sam held down a laugh.

"You totally are." Sam said.

"I'm just happy." Finn said. "I didn't think you'd do this. I thought I'd never see you again and everyone would hate me forever and I'd have to move to France or something, and I'm not ready to eat snails the rest of my life." Sam laughed loudly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"My mom's gonna be pissed. My dad doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet, he's still out in New York for work." Sam said. "But, anyway, I couldn't do that to you."

"Do what?" Finn asked.

"Not let you be a dad, you know, to the kid. I know you're not a complete asshole." Sam said. Finn shook his head.

"I'm really not. I'm just stupid." Finn said.

"Yeah, but so am I." Sam said. Finn smiled.

"But, um, we have to tell Burt and my mom that you're pregnant." Finn said.

"What?! You didn't tell them before asking if I could move in?" Sam said. Finn shrugged.

"I didn't really ask them if you could move in, either." Finn said. Sam sighed.

"If you come talk to my dad with me I'll come with you to talk to your parents." Sam said.

"Deal." Finn said.

* * *

><p>"What does he like?" Brody asked Sam as they were sitting outside for lunch. Sam rolled his eyes.<p>

"Kurt's with someone, okay? He will not date you." Sam said. Brody pouted.

"Does he like RENT?" Brody asked.

"Maybe. I don't know. Ask him." Sam said. Santana, who was sitting across from them, stared at Brody.

"I think you are my gay soul mate." Santana said. Brody laughed.

"Gay soul mate?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's super hot, like me, he's a major whore, like me, and has the voice of an angel, like me." Santana said.

"Oh, and gay, like you." Sam said. Santana glared at him.

"Aww, I miss your humor, Sammy." Brody said.

"Please don't call me Sammy. We aren't in ninth grade." Sam said.

"You know, I could tell you a ton of things ranging from how he sounds in bed to how he looks like in the morning." Brody said to Santana.

"Oh my god, please tell me." Santana said.

"Okay! Call me Sammy. Jesus." Sam said. Brody smirked and Santana huffed.

"I seriously wanted to know." Santana said. Just then, Finn walked up and nodded at the seat open next to Sam.

"Can I sit here?" Finn asked.

"No." Brody said immediately, glaring. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to him. Sit." Sam said. Finn sat down next to Sam.

"I kind of hate that you two are together and I kind of love it at the same time." Santana said after sipping her drink.

"We're not together." Sam and Finn said at the same time. Santana raised a brow.

"You two are about as not together as Santana and Brittany." Brody said. Santana shot a glare at him.

"And you are about to be not together if you ever say that again." Santana said.

"You two are together?" Finn asked.

"No, Brody was joking." Santana said.

"They're together." Sam said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"I'm about to kill everyone at this table." Santana said.

"Threat!" Brody yelled. "We have a threat!"

"Why am I even sitting here?" Santana asked.

"Because this is the gay table, apparently." Brody said.

"I'm not gay." Sam, Finn, and Santana said at the same time. Brody stared at them all.

"Okay, says the pregnant dude, the dude who got the pregnant dude pregnant, and Santana, you're a lesbian. Shut up." Brody said and stood. "I'm going to go find Kurt and flirt some of this jealousy off." Brody pointed at Finn. "I slept with him first, got it?" Brody said before walking off. Finn watched him go.

"What just happened?" Finn asked.

"I think he just claimed Sam as his territory." Santana said.

"'Cause I'm a fire hydrant now." Sam said sarcastically.

"You probably should of thought of that before you not-gayed all over Brody and Finn." Santana said and stood. "I'm out, too. I have no idea where Brittany is and that's probably a bad thing."

"She was in the Glee room." Finn said with his mouth full. Santana tilted her head.

"Why?" Santana asked. Finn shrugged.

"I saw her go in." Finn said. "I don't know why."

"I gotta go." Santana said, grabbing her bag and rushing off. Finn looked over at Sam.

"What was that?" Finn asked. Sam shrugged.

"Like I'd know." Sam said.

"How'd you know they were like, um, a thing?" Finn asked.

"They were making out in the Glee room once. I left my backpack in there and walked in." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"That's awkward." Finn said. Sam nodded.

"I have blackmail on her. Not that I need it anymore." Sam mumbled, clearing his throat.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Finn asked. Sam looked over at him.

"Um, nothing. Why?" Sam asked.

"Well, I was thinking dinner and a really awkward conversation with my parents." Finn said and grinned. Sam snickered.

"How romantic." Sam said. "But yeah. Might as well get it over with."

* * *

><p>"Everyone was staring at us." Sam said, shutting the door to Finn's truck. "The whole time. Everyone. I didn't even know most of the people in there."<p>

"Sam, that's gonna happen." Finn said, closing his door. "I'm sure everyone in the state knows by now."

"Well thanks, anyway." Sam walked over from his side and nodded at Finn. "For dinner." Finn smiled.

"No problem." Finn said, sighing and looking at his house. "Well, you ready?"

"No, and I never will be. But we gotta get it over with." Sam said and looked over at him.

"It'll be fine. Seriously, I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Finn asked.

* * *

><p>"You're <em>what? <em>He's, _what?" _Burt stuttered out. Carole frowned.

"Are you sure? Because last time, with Quinn..." Carole started.

"He's the only one who I…" Sam started but paused. "Yeah. We're sure."

Kurt stood by the doorway, having come in from outside. Sam glanced over at him.

"Okay, you're the guy who was calling all my son's stuff faggy two years ago, right?" Burt asked. Finn sighed.

"Look, it was a one night stand gone wrong sort of thing." Finn said.

"I'd say." Burt said.

"So, are you two…" Carole cleared her throat. "Together?"

"No." Sam said. Burt scoffed.

"Okay, this makes a whole bunch of sense." Burt said, shaking his head. "So you two are just gonna have a kid together and not be together. Perfect." Burt shook his head, looking over at Carole. "Should I have expected this? Did you see this coming?"

"Not with Finn." Carole said. "But that doesn't matter, Burt. Do you two have anything planned?"

"We were looking at…keeping it." Sam said slowly. Burt stared at him.

"Are you kidding? You're what, seventeen? A junior? How do you expect to raise a kid while you're trying to graduate from high school?" Burt asked.

"We don't have a plan yet." Finn said. "We just started talking again after all this mess, Burt."

"Well, that's great." Burt said, rubbing a hand over his face. Carole sighed.

"It would be hard," Carole said. "But it's not impossible."

"Are you serious?" Burt looked over at her.

"They have help." Kurt piped up. Burt looked over at him.

"Me, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Puck. Even Brody." Kurt said. "We all agreed that we'd help in any way we could. Even Quinn said she would. But I don't necessarily trust her." Kurt walked over. "Family helps family. We may have our differences," Kurt smiled. "But we stick through them."

Sam stared at him. "Holy shit, Kurt."

"Yeah, holy shit, Kurt." Burt said. "I thought out of everyone you'd be most pissed about this."

"Things happen, dad. But Sam's my good friend." Kurt said. "And Finn's my brother. I have to help."

Carole covered her mouth as she teared up a bit. "Oh, Kurt." Finn smiled up at Kurt, and Sam cleared his throat.

"But, there's another issue." Sam said.

"What? What else could there be?" Burt asked.

"My family's moving in two months to Kentucky." Sam said. "I have to go with them."

"Oh, no." Carole said, shaking her head. "You'll have to stay here."

"Here? What? Where?" Burt asked.

"There's room downstairs." Carole said.

"No, no way. We'll put him downstairs and there'll be a lot more than just the one grandkid." Burt said.

"He's already pregnant. It's not like he can get double pregnant." Finn said, then squinted, looking over at Sam. "Can you?"

"I…don't think so." Sam said slowly.

"Oh my god, I didn't even realize, you two are having a child." Kurt said.

"They'll be fine. They said they weren't together, anyway." Carole said.

"Give them two months." Kurt said and walked into the kitchen.

"We're taking it slow." Sam said. "We don't wanna be together just because we're having a kid."

"I kinda miss the good old days when that was the norm." Burt said. Carole glared over at him. "I said kinda."

"And I'd be willing to pay rent, or something." Sam said.

"Oh, hush. It's not a big deal. Burt's just being, well, Burt." Carole said.

"I just think this is all a little weird and disorganized." Burt said and shrugged. "But what can I expect from teenagers."

"Technically I'm an adult." Finn said.

"That actually makes me feel a whole lot worse." Burt said.

* * *

><p><strong>if you were curious, i know how OOC it is, i know my transitions suck, and i know so many things are wrong. keep in mind:<strong>

**1. have not watched glee since season 3.**

**2. have not written anything anywhere ever for about two years.**

**also i'm so sorry if you're upset about the OC, like he wasn't even supposed to be a big thing and not even a thing until the end but I've pretty much been rewriting this all for a third time and i've created a monster and Brody can't stop**

**help**

**but no i've fallen in love with this story and can't get up so i'm not stopping anytime soon. thanks for all your support 3**


	6. Chapter 5

"Oh god." Sam mumbled after he took a bite of his taco.

"Good, right?" Finn asked. Sam shook his head. Finn frowned.

"Dude, I thought you loved Doritos and tacos. They're the perfect mixture." Finn said. Sam shook his head again, opening the car door and leaning out, throwing up all over the ground.

"Time to go?" Finn asked. Sam sat back up and gagged, nodding.

"Time to go." Sam said. "This whole area smells so bad."

"I don't smell anything." Finn said. Sam shook his head, gagging again.

"Please go." Sam said. Finn sighed and put his truck in drive, pulling out of the parking lot.

"You have no idea how much this sucks." Sam said. Finn looked over at him.

"What?" Finn asked.

"This. Being pregnant. It sucks. Everything smells gross and I can't stop puking and I feel like shit all the time." Sam said. "And Stevie and Stacey were watching Shrek last night, and I cried. I actually _cried. _Over _Shrek." _Sam said. Finn cleared his throat and held down a laugh.

"So your mom knows then, that you're thinking about.."

"Moving in. Yeah. She's pissed." Sam said. "She wants to meet Burt and Carole. And Kurt."

"Why Kurt?" Finn asked.

"I don't know. Cause he lives there, I guess." Sam shook his head.

"Well that's fine, we can talk to your dad about it tonight." Finn said.

"Yeah. After he finds out I'm pregnant. Good idea." Sam said.

"Maybe it'll make him feel better." Finn said. Sam sat back.

"Maybe you're right." Sam said. "I haven't seen him in weeks. I'm just nervous."

"Yeah, wasn't he gone for like, two months this time?" Finn asked. Sam nodded.

"Something about a start-up and a bunch of meetings, which I'm pretty sure is just code for my dad getting hammered with a bunch of guys in suits." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"That sounds like an awesome job." Finn said.

"I know, right? Seriously." Sam said.

"Except you can't drink right now." Finn pointed at him.

"Yeah, and apparently that means no pop either. I tried to get a Mountain Dew out of the vending machine and Santana came up and just took it from me. All she said was, 'No'. She didn't even give me my money back." Sam said. "When I told her to stop being such a bitch to me I didn't mean get all motherly. She watches me like a hawk."

"She was saying in Glee how pumped she was to be an aunt and gave me a big speech how I needed to step up my game. Rachel walked out." Finn said. "And Brody was like, cheering her on."

"They're the worst two people to become friends. He's just like her. Except he can pull off being fake nice." Sam said and rolled his eyes.

"So how did that happen, anyway? Him coming here." Finn asked.

"I have no idea. His godparents live in Bluffton, which is where he lives with them. But his sister goes to school there, so I don't know why he didn't." Sam said.

"He wanted another chance with you." Finn said.

"Yeah, but I don't think that'd be the only reason he came here." Sam said.

"Could be, unless you guys weren't together that long." Finn said.

"A year and a half." Sam said. "Well, seven months." Finn looked over at him.

"Seriously?" Finn asked. Sam nodded.

"We broke up 'cause I was moving and he wanted to date a girl." Sam said. "I ended up with Mercedes and when things didn't work out with him and his girlfriend, he kept calling and texting me and stuff."

"Did you, um…" Finn got quiet. "You know, was it serious?" Sam was quiet for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, not really." Sam said, looking out the window.

"Okay, now the truth." Finn said and grinned over at him. Sam sighed.

"Yeah." Sam said quietly. "I loved him." Sam shook his head. "But we were fifteen, you know? What's serious about that?"

"Yeah." Finn said and laughed awkwardly. "So is your dad home?"

"Should be. He came in at three, and it's five now. Unless they stopped to eat somewhere in Dayton. Probably not." Sam said. "My dad's probably tired of restaurant food. That's what he always says, anyway."

Finn soon stopped in front of Sam's house. "Ready?"

"Why do you always ask me that?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I don't wanna just run in there." Finn said. "Come on."

When Sam walked in his dad was standing in the living room, Stacey sitting with a thousand colored pages in front of her. His dad looked over and smiled wide.

"Sam!" He called, walking over and hugging him. He nodded at Finn.

"You must be Finn." Sam's dad said, pulling away from Sam and shaking Finn's hand. "I don't think we've met, have we?"

"No." Finn said.

"Well, I'm Dwight. Call me that. I'm so tired of hearing 'Mr. Evans'." Dwight said and laughed. Mary walked out, smiling at Sam.

"Hi Sam. Finn." She nodded at him. Finn smiled awkwardly at her.

"So, um, how was the trip, dad?" Sam asked.

"Boring. Well, it wasn't bad. New York's never bad. But I'm kind of tired of being away from home so much." Dwight said. "How are you two?" Sam looked over at Finn.

"Um, fine. Both of us. Well, Sam's been kinda sick." Finn said.

"Well that's what happens when you're pregnant." Dwight said and laughed again.

"Wait, you know?" Sam asked. Dwight gave him a confused look.

"Of course, son. Your mom told me on the phone." Dwight said. "Always wanted grandkids!" Sam looked over at Mary. She shrugged.

"I don't keep secrets from your dad." Mary said.

"Well, okay then." Sam said. Finn sighed in relief.

"So you're fine with it?" Sam asked. Dwight shrugged.

"Well, I'm not going to say I love it, but you're a smart kid, Sam. I'm sure you'll be fine. And you have our support." Dwight wrapped his arm around Mary and smiled. "Even though you won't be moving to Kentucky with us."

"I'd still like to meet Burt and Carole before we let that decision happen." Mary said.

"They're awesome." Finn said. Mary looked up at him. "Just saying. And Kurt's cool, too."

"He's right, mom. You'll love them." Sam said. Mary smiled sadly.

"It's just sad to think about. I still needed a couple years to accept that you're growing up." Mary said. "And you," Mary pointed at Finn. "Don't screw this up." Finn laughed awkwardly, rubbing his neck.

"I'm not gonna…" Finn started.

"Things are fine, mom. This is kinda new to both of us. Things are gonna happen." Sam said.

"Well, if he pulls something like that again I'll be up here in a minute to come pick you up." Mary said.

"I won't." Finn said. "I can promise that." Sam looked over at him.

"Well, good." Mary said and smiled, finally. "I'm glad."

"We trust that you two will be fine. Care to join us for dinner, Finn?" Dwight asked.

"I'd really love to, but I have an interview in like, twenty minutes." Finn said.

"Well you better get going. It was nice meeting you, Finn." Dwight said. Finn nodded and shook his hand again.

"It was nice meeting you, t.." Finn grunted when a basketball hit him in the side. Mary turned around.

"Stevie!" Mary yelled.

"I was just trying something." Stevie said and stared at Finn, wide-eyed. Finn smirked and took the basketball, spinning it on his finger while staring directly at Stevie. Stevie backed up slowly, hiding behind the couch. Sam rolled his eyes and took the ball from Finn.

"Go get a job." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"What was that?" Dwight asked.

"Long story." Sam said. Finn opened the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." Finn said. Sam nodded.

"See ya." Sam said.

"See ya." Finn said. "It was nice seeing you guys." Finn said and nodded at Mary and Dwight. Stevie peeked up from behind the couch and Finn stared at him while walking out the door.

"I told Stevie Finn was a basketball fairy when he first came over here and I thought Stevie believed me. Now I know he does." Sam said quietly. Mary rolled her eyes and Dwight laughed.

"You'll be perfect parents, I can tell already." Dwight said.

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the front door of Sam's house the next morning, smiling when Stacey opened it. She stared up at him.<p>

"Are you and Sam getting married?" She asked.

"If I say yes will you let me in?" Finn asked.

"Stace! Let Finn in." Dwight yelled from the kitchen. Finn looked back when a bus pulled up. Stacey screeched.

"Stevie! The bus is here!" She ran over and grabbed her backpack off the couch, hugging Dwight before running up to Finn.

"Can we be friends?" Stacey asked. Finn laughed.

"Uh, sure." Finn said. Stacey nodded and hugged him quickly before rushing out to the bus. Stevie followed behind her, making sure not to make eye contact with Finn. Finn shook his head and closed the door.

"How'd the interview go?" Dwight asked. Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Great. I think I got the job." Finn said.

"Sam said it was at Menards?" Dwight asked. Finn nodded.

"I'll be working weekends and nights until basketball's over. Then I'll probably be working close to full time." Finn said.

"Jeez." Dwight said. "Got any college plans for next fall?"

"Yeah. The community college. Nothing crazy." Finn said. Dwight nodded, looking out the kitchen entry.

"Sam! Get up!" He yelled. It was quiet for a moment before Finn heard a quiet "Oh shit". Dwight rolled his eyes and Finn laughed.

"So do you like your job?" Finn asked. Dwight shrugged.

"It pays well. It's great if you don't have kids, 'cause you'll never see them." Dwight paused. "Basically, I hate it. Which is why we're moving to Kentucky." Finn nodded.

"So I wouldn't want it." Finn said. Dwight laughed.

"Yeah, I'd guess not. I'd watch out, by the way. Twins run in the family. Sam's mom has a twin brother, and her dad has a twin sister. Of course, our first wasn't a twin. So maybe you'll get lucky." Dwight said. Finn got wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I hope." Finn said. Sam stood in the hallway, listening in on their conversation.

"It's not bad, though. Sam was our surprise. So was Stevie." Dwight said and grinned.

"Well this was definitely a surprise." Finn said and rubbed his neck.

"And Sam said you two aren't together." Dwight said and looked up at him.

"Yeah." Finn said. "His choice."

"Ah." Dwight said. "So you.."

"Definitely want to be with him. But I'll wait till he's ready." Finn said. Dwight nodded.

"It's good to hear you're so respectful." Dwight said. "Makes me feel better." Finn smiled.

"Awesome." Finn said. Sam looked down for a moment before walking in, adjusting his sweatshirt so it looked like he just threw it on.

"Are we late?" Sam asked.

"Ten minutes till we gotta be there." Finn said. Sam sighed in relief.

"Okay. That's not bad." Sam said.

"I woke you up an hour ago." Dwight said.

"I've gotten to the point that I probably need to be physically attacked in order to wake up." Sam pulled his jacket on, grabbing his backpack.

"You two have a good day." Dwight said as they walked out. Finn waved before closing the door

Sam was quiet on the way to school, staring out the window.

"You're quiet." Finn said when they were almost there. Sam looked over at him.

"Oh, I'm not trying." Sam said and cleared his throat. Finn raised a brow.

"What's on your mind?" Finn asked. Sam swallowed.

"I heard you and my dad talking." Sam said. Finn shifted.

"Oh." Finn said, parking and turning his truck off. Sam looked up at him.

"Is that really what you want?" Sam asked. Finn shivered and looked at him.

"Yeah, it is, Sam." Finn said, looking back out the windshield. "But we can talk about that later. It's freezing out here." Finn got out of the truck and shut the door. Sam sighed and got out.

* * *

><p>"This is bullshit." Puck was standing there when Sam closed his locker. "I can't believe you're like, actually talking to him and shit now. I got detention, dude."<p>

"I didn't ask you to do that." Sam said. "It was cool that you stuck up for me and all, but you also kind of told the whole school that I slept with Finn. Oh, and that I'm pregnant. Forgot about that."

"Whatever, man." Puck leaned up against the locker. "Can we just call it even?"

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna stop talking to Finn." Sam said.

"But he's such an asshole." Puck said. "Like seriously. Major douche."

"He'd probably say the same about you." Sam said. "I wish you two would just get over your stupid drama from like, two years ago. Seriously, it's kind of stupid."

"You're kind of stupid." Puck said. "You going to the game tonight?"

"I quit football. If someone tackled me I'd probably be subject to massive internal bleeding." Sam said. "And you know, the kid dying."

"I mean coming to watch." Puck said.

"With who? I'm not going alone." Sam said.

"Get Kurt to come with you or something." Puck said.

"Maybe." Sam said.

"Hey, Lauren!" Puck called when he saw Lauren walking down the hallway. She rolled her eyes.

"Didn't you two just break up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so?" Puck asked. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Have fun." Sam said.

"Will do. And come to the game tonight, man. Sitting in your house all the time has to be super depressing." Puck said and patted him on the back before walking across the hall. Sam shifted his books, looking over when he heard a crash.

"Watch out, man." Finn said and pushed Dave Karofsky, who had pushed him into the lockers.

"Don't fucking touch me, fag." Dave said and pushed him back, laughing and starting to walk off, other guys on the team walking with him.

"Less of a fag than you." Finn said. Dave turned around slowly.

"What the hell did you say to me?" Dave asked.

"I said, less of a fag than you." Finn said, walking up to him. "I may have gotten a dude pregnant but at least I didn't force him to kiss me in a locker room."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Dave yelled, grabbing his collar. "I'd shut the fuck up if I were you, Hudson."

"I've got nothing to hide. But you, on the other hand…" Finn started.

"I'm giving you five seconds to shut the fuck up otherwise I'll make you." Dave said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Karofsky." Dave turned around to see Sam standing beside him. Dave let Finn go, laughing.

"What? Here to protect your boyfriend?" Dave asked.

"No. He can handle himself. You just piss me off." Sam said, punching him square in the face, a loud cracking sound following. Dave stood for a moment, looking dazed before falling to the ground. Sam looked up at everyone staring at him.

"Anyone else wanna piss off the pregnant dude? Anyone?!" Sam nearly yelled, glaring at the other guys on the team. Everyone backed off slowly.

"Evans! To the office, now!" Sam heard a teacher yell. Sam shrugged.

"I'll see you later." Sam said to Finn and walked off. Finn stared at Dave on the ground.

"Holy shit." Finn said quietly.

* * *

><p>"You're such a dumbass." Santana said. "I'm gonna be late for the game."<p>

"You know I could've just taken care of things." Finn said.

Sam was sitting on Finn's bed, holding ice on his bruised and swelling hand.

"You mean taken care of things by getting Sam suspended?" Santana asked.

"He didn't tell me to punch Karofsky." Sam said. "I did it. Because I hate him."

"You've only physically harmed him what, three times now?" Kurt asked, who was standing in the doorway.

"You don't mess with my friends and get away with it." Sam said, wincing when he pulled the ice off. "Or Finn."

"Or Finn. So he's no longer a friend." Santana said. "You two are so messed up."

"No, you know what's messed up? Taking a dude's virginity even though you're a lesbian." Finn said.

"Oh my god, Finn. Cry about it." Santana said and rolled her eyes.

"I forgot you two slept together. Weird." Sam said.

"Yup, we're snatch sisters. Put that ice back on your hand." Santana snapped. Sam huffed and put it back on.

"Wait, didn't you two date?" Kurt asked. "Sam and Santana."

"No. Trouty-mouth tried to get with me. Didn't happen." Santana said. "I liked him too much to make him a beard. And he's not my type. Too blonde."

"Brittany's blonde." Sam said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she's not fake blonde." Santana said. Sam huffed.

"How did everyone find out I lighten my hair?" Sam asked.

"Quinn told me." Santana said.

"You dated her, too." Kurt said.

"So did Finn." Santana said. "Oh, that's awkward."

"But neither of slept with her." Sam said.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot relationships only count when you've fucked. Well damn. You and Finn better get married. Or wait, maybe me and Finn should get married. Let's just all get married." Santana said.

"I've never slept with any of you. Ha." Kurt said. They all three looked at him.

"Where's Blaine?" Sam asked.

"At his house? We don't spend every waking minute together. Even though that would be amazing." Kurt said. "But we are actually going out tonight. I should probably go get ready. Get better, Sam."

"Thanks Kurt." Sam said. Kurt waved before walking to his room. Santana sighed, turning to Finn.

"Make sure he keeps ice on that." Santana said. Finn nodded.

"Yes sir." Finn said. Santana glared.

"Don't make me kick you." Santana said, patting Sam's head. "I'll see you two at the game later."

"I'm suspended." Sam said. "Monday and Tuesday. Can't even be on school property."

"Dammit." Santana said, sighing. "Well, be good. I'll stop by sometime and make sure you're okay."

"Okay, mom. Jeez." Sam said. Santana smiled and turned.

"Don't make any more babies!" Santana called as she walked out the door. Finn rolled his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Finn asked, sitting next to Sam and looking at his hand.

"I'm fine." Sam said, taking the ice off.

"That was awesome, by the way." Finn said and smiled. "Seriously badass." Sam shrugged.

"I was going for badass." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"So are you gonna stay for a little while?" Finn asked. Sam looked over at him.

"If you want, I can." Sam said.

"It's up to you." Finn said.

"Sure." Sam said and smiled. "Hey, I saw that truck was still at the dealership."

"I know, I want it so bad." Finn said, sighing. "I was saving up to fix my truck. But maybe I'll save up for a down payment on that one."

"That's a lot of money." Sam said.

"I know. But I'm totally in love with it. There's no going back now." Finn said. Sam laughed, opening and closing his hand.

"Hey, you should probably keep that ice on there." Finn said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"The swelling's going down now." Sam said. "It doesn't really hurt anymore."

"A few more minutes." Finn said. Sam looked at him.

"Why do you care so much?" Sam asked. Finn scoffed.

"I don't think it's a secret that I care about you." Finn said. Sam shook his head.

"Yeah. I guess not." Sam said, looking down at his hand. "Jeez, did I break his nose?" Finn laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Finn said, taking Sam's hand gently and looking at it. "We should probably wrap it. I have some in the bathroom." Finn stood and walked out. "Don't move it too much!" He called from the bathroom. Sam looked around Finn's room.

"So I guess I'll be living here soon." Sam said when Finn walked in. Finn nodded.

"The couch pulls out and everything." Finn said, sitting next to Sam and taking his hand again, wrapping it. Sam winced, pulling his hand away when Finn finished.

"Thanks." Sam said, smiling at him.

"No problem." Finn said. They stared at each other for a moment, Sam clearing his throat soon after and looking away.

"But yeah, the couch." Sam said. Finn looked down.

"I can always sleep on it. My mom said your back's probably gonna get super sore all the time, so yeah." Finn said. Sam looked over at him.

"Finn, you don't.." Sam said.

"I'll be fine." Finn said. Sam smiled softly, leaning over and kissing his cheek quickly, sitting back and pulling at the wrap on his hand. Finn looked over at him, wide-eyed.

"What was that?" Finn asked. Sam raised a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam said and smirked over at him. Finn stared.

"You totally kissed me." Finn said. Sam shrugged and stood.

"Again, don't know what you're talking about." Finn stood up, too.

"Hey, no, you don't get to leave." Finn said. Sam watched him as he slowly walked to the door. Finn stepped forward, quickly grabbing him by the waist, turning him around and kissing him. Sam tensed at first, but let himself melt into the kiss, pulling away a few moments after.

"What was that?" Sam asked, breathless. Finn smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>noses were harmed in the making of this fanfic<strong>

**sry dave, 3 you**


	7. Chapter 6

NOVEMBER (A month and a half later)

* * *

><p>"Where is everyone?" Sam asked when he sat next to Brody at lunch. Brody shrugged.<p>

"I don't know. I saw Santana leaving a little bit ago." Brody said, sighing. "I think her and Brittany broke up. I saw Brittany and Mike holding hands in the hallway." Sam frowned.

"Oh, shit." Sam said.

"Yeah, I feel horrible for her." Brody said. "Kurt met Blaine for lunch." Brody rolled his eyes.

"I take it you gave up on chasing him." Sam said. Brody laughed, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah. Bad idea." Brody said. Sam nodded.

"Especially since he's with someone." Sam said.

"Well, that and I definitely still have feelings for you." Brody said casually, sipping his pop. "But you're with Finn."

"Not really." Sam said. "With Finn, I mean. We kissed like, a month ago." Sam said, looking down. "I thought that would like, prompt him to ask me out or something. But that didn't happen." Brody looked over at him.

"That's shitty." Brody said. Sam shrugged.

"I don't really know what to expect with him." Sam said.

"Do you wanna go out to dinner tonight?" Brody asked suddenly. Sam looked over at him.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Wherever you want, on me." Brody said and smiled. "I'll even pick you up and have you home by eleven." Brody winked. Sam laughed.

"My mom doesn't have a curfew on me anymore. I mean, I'm pregnant. What other trouble can I get in?" Sam asked. Brody grinned.

"Did you tell her I moved here?" Brody asked. Sam nodded.

"She was excited. She said it'd be nice if you came over for dinner sometime, but they're moving in a week." Sam said. Brody raised a brow.

"They're? I thought you were going with them." Brody said. Sam shook his head.

"I'm moving in with Finn and Kurt so I can stay here." Sam said. Brody smiled slowly.

"So you're staying?" Brody asked. Sam smiled back at him.

"I'm staying." Sam said. Brody leaned over and hugged him tight, Sam laughed.

"Dude." Sam said. Brody pulled away, grinning wide.

"That's so awesome." Brody said. Sam laughed again, looking down.

"But yeah, I'll have dinner with you." Sam said. Brody stared.

"Wait, are you serious?" Brody asked. Sam nodded.

"It'd be nice to catch up. We kinda left off in a bad spot." Sam said.

"Kinda? I fucked you over big time, Sam." Brody said. Sam sighed.

"You were confused." Sam said. "I get it."

"Still. I wanna at least try and make that up to you." Brody looked over at him. "So that's what I'm gonna do."

* * *

><p>"Why are you listening to me sob? Why am I crying in front of you?" Santana asked as she sat in Finn's truck, rubbing her jacket sleeve under her eyes.<p>

"Because I saw you crying when you were walking outside. And I care about you, Santana. You might be a bitch, but I care about you." Finn said. Santana sniffed, smiling a bit.

"Well, thanks." Santana said. "I'm sorry. I should be fine."

"You loved her." Finn said. "You shouldn't be." Santana nodded.

"I gotta find Sam. Or Brody. Someone who can be pissed with me instead of all sentimental." Santana said. Finn laughed.

"Sorry." Finn said. Santana shook her head.

"No, trust me. It helped." Santana said and checked herself in the mirror before opening the truck door, pausing when she saw Brody and Sam sitting where they usually sit outside for lunch. "Finn?"

"What?" Finn asked, walking around the back of the truck.

"I just saw Brody hug your not-boyfriend. And they're all talking and laughing and shit." She grabbed his arm, pointing at them. "Look." Finn looked over at them.

"It'll be fine, Sam's with…"

"Not technically with you. That's what you said earlier. That you two aren't 'technically' together. You do realize that 'technically' doesn't mean shit to that boy?" Santana turned to glare at him. "I thought I told you to get your shit together."

"I did! I haven't like, asked him to be with me or anything, but I just assumed.."

"You're such a guy." Santana interrupted again, rolling her eyes. "And he is too. And that's the problem. He's not gonna assume you two are together until you say it." Santana grabbed his sleeve. "You need to do everything in your power to make sure those two do not get together, you hear me?" Santana said. "Everything."

Finn watched them, then looked back at Santana.

"You don't think, they'd actually…" Finn frowned. "No, come on.."

"Go." Santana pushed him. "Go kick his ass."

"Isn't Brody like your best friend?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, but Brody needs to stop fucking with Sam. He told me what he did to him." Santana said. "And plus, that's your kid. And you two are like, in love with each other, you're just too dumb to do anything about it." Santana pointed. "So go do something about it."

* * *

><p>"You definitely ate a whole jar of peanut butter." Brody said to Sam later that night. Sam was laughing uncontrollably as they were parked outside the front of Sam's house after dinner.<p>

"I was trying to fit in! You were all super high, and I didn't want to because…"

"Because you were a wimp, Sam. Admit it." Brody said. Sam calmed, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, I was." Sam said. "But I hate peanut butter now. I can't eat it, ever. On anything." Brody laughed.

"So, we should do this again." Brody said. "Or regularly." Sam stopped, looking over at him.

"You mean, like.." Sam started.

"Like dating." Brody said. Sam sighed.

"Brody.." Sam started.

"I know things are weird with you being pregnant, but at least I'm sure of who I am, you know? Finn rejected you like, twice. When you needed him the most." Brody said.

"You dumped me when I needed you the most. I had just told my parents." Sam said. "The whole school had just found out. And you dumped me."

"I was fifteen." Brody said. "You know I'm sorry about that." Sam rubbed a hand over his face.

"I am completely and utterly in love with Finn." Sam said slowly, looking over at Brody. "I didn't mean to lead you on, trust me. My feelings for him are the reason none of my other relationships have worked out. I wish I didn't." Sam paused. "But I do. And I'm not gonna be with someone when I want to be with someone else."

Brody stared ahead. "I guess I should've expected that."

"You really hurt me, Brody." Sam said. "I wasn't okay for a long, long time after what happened with us. And Finn's dumb, and isn't sure of what he wants, and we aren't even together." He swallowed. "But I never felt for you the way I feel for him. I don't know why."

"…You're gonna get screwed, Sam. You know that, right?" Brody asked.

"If I do, then I had it coming." Sam said. Brody sighed.

"You told me you wanted to marry me." Brody said.

"You told me you wanted no one but me. We both said things we didn't mean. And we should leave it at that. I don't hate you, and I want to be friends with you, okay? But you can't expect me to ever trust you in that way again. You have to understand that." Brody was silent for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. I know." Brody said quietly. "I didn't realize what I had till it was gone." Brody looked over at him. "Waking up next to anyone else still feels wrong."

"It won't forever." Sam said, smiling lightly, reaching over and resting his hand on his arm. "I'm sorry again." Brody shook his head.

"You really love him, huh?" Brody asked. Sam sighed and pulled away.

"Yeah. It sucks." Sam said.

"Yeah, it does." Brody said.

"Can we be friends?" Sam asked. Brody nodded.

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Brody said. "I'm still gonna miss you, though." Sam smiled sadly.

"I miss what we had, too. I had some of the best moments of my life with you." Sam said. Brody cleared his throat.

"Well, now you gotta go have some better moments." Brody said. Sam laughed.

"So do you, okay?" Sam said. Brody nodded.

"Thanks for dinner. I'll get you back sometime." Sam said.

"Alright." Brody said. "Night, Sam."

"Night, Brody." Sam said and got out of his car, walking into his house and laying down in his bed in his room after turning the light off.

Not even a few minutes later, Sam heard a thud on his window. Sam shot up in bed, reaching under it for his baseball bat when he heard another thud, cursing when he couldn't find it.

Sam got up cautiously, going to his window blindly and pulling it open. Someone shot out in front of him, and Sam punched straight forward, meeting someone's cheek.

"Ow, fuck!" Finn cursed.

"Finn?! You fucking idiot, what are you doing out here?" Sam pulled him up when Finn reached out. Finn held the side of his face, climbing into his room from his window. Sam shut it.

"I saw you get out of Brody's car." Finn mumbled.

"You were watching me?!" Sam asked.

"I didn't know what to do." Finn rubbed his cheek. Sam walked over and turned the light on, walking over and grabbing Finn's hand, moving it from his face.

"God, I got you hard." Sam said.

"Yeah, I can see how you broke Karofsky's nose. I think you broke my face." Finn said.

"You'll be fine, it'll bruise a little." Sam said, shaking his head. "But why the fuck were you outside my window? Why didn't you just come in the front door?"

"I was trying to be sneaky." Finn whined. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why were you spying on me?" Sam asked. Finn shook his head.

"I wasn't. I was trying to stop you from being with Brody." Finn said, rubbing his cheek again. Sam raised a brow.

"By standing outside my window." Sam said.

"I thought maybe he'd stay here." Finn said. Sam stared.

"I'm not with him, Finn. We went out to dinner and he asked me to start dating him again and I said no." Sam said. Finn moved his hand from his face.

"Really?" Finn asked. Sam nodded.

"You really think I'd date someone while I'm five months pregnant? Seriously?" Sam asked. Finn shrugged.

"You said you loved him." Finn said.

"Two years ago." Sam said.

"So why did you tell him no?" Finn asked. Sam stared in disbelief at him.

"Cause I want to be with you, Finn. I have for a while. I'd just be leading him on for nothing." Sam said, turning to walk back to his lamp. "I'm brutally tired, and if I don't sleep now, I'll sleep all day in school tomorrow. Not just a couple classes."

"You want to be with me?" Finn asked.

"You said we'd talk about it and we never did." Sam shrugged. "Of course I want to be with you."

Finn walked forward. "You should've just told me."

"You should've just asked." Sam said, smirking. Finn laughed, pulling Sam close and kissing him

"Will you be with me?" Finn asked after he pulled away. "Please?" Sam laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam said.

"You guess." Finn rolled his eyes. "You're such a jerk." Sam laughed again, taking Finn's hand.

"Wanna feel something cool?" Sam asked. Finn raised a brow and Sam rested his hand on his belly.

They were silent for a few moments, when Finn felt a thud. He looked up at Sam, wide-eyed.

"Was that..?" Finn started. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. It started doing it a while ago, but Santana gave me like, an actual hug the other day and she was like 'I think your kid just got pissed and kicked me.'" Sam said. Finn laughed.

"That's crazy. That's our kid in there." Finn said. Sam nodded.

"But our kid and I are tired." Sam said, kissing Finn quickly. "So you should probably go."

"Okay. I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Finn asked. Sam nodded and smiled tiredly.

"Yeah. But don't go through the window this time." Sam said. Finn laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I can't make any promises." Finn said, stopping before he walked out. "Sleep tight."

"You too, Finn. Good night." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Please don't fuck him over." Brody said after walking up to Finn in the hallway while he was walking to class the next day. Finn raised a brow.<p>

"I don't plan on it." Finn said.

"He really deserves someone to treat him right, okay? And that dude is head over heels for you." Brody said. Finn looked over at him.

"How do you know?" Finn asked.

"He told me, last night." Brody said. "I shouldn't have messed with anything, and I'm sorry. I just miss him." Brody sighed. "Have you ever seen The Vow?"

"Yeah, Rachel made me watch it with her when it came out. Too chick-flicky." Finn said.

"I know. It's horrible. But you know when they're at that party and Channing Tatum is all like, 'I know the way you look at him cause you used to look at me that way?'" Brody asked. Finn nodded.

"Sam never looked at me the way he looks at you." Brody said. Finn stopped walking, staring at him.

"I told him I'd date him even though he was pregnant and he told me he was completely and utterly in love with you. And I think I knew that. I don't think there's a question in his mind. It sucks for me." Brody swallowed. "But I still care about him. And I need you to promise me, no matter how confused or whatever you are, that you won't screw him over."

Finn nodded slowly. "I promise."

"And I don't hate you, by the way. I know I act like it. I'm just jealous." Brody said and laughed. Finn laughed too, patting his back.

"Thanks, man." Finn said. "That means a lot."

"I'll see you at Glee later?" Brody asked. Finn nodded.

"Yeah. See ya." Finn said. Brody waved and walked into his class.


	8. Chapter 7

DECEMBER. (A month later.)

* * *

><p>Sam studied a magazine in the waiting room of the hospital. Today was his first ultrasound, even though it was about a month later than it should've been. He'd been pretty busy helping his parents move to Kentucky, as well as moving into Finn's house, all while trying to get more than three hours of sleep at night and pass classes with at least a C.<p>

Finn sat next to him, watching a toddler play on the floor, the teenage girl she was with sitting on her phone. The toddler looked up at Finn and squealed, hugging her stuffed animal tight. The girl she was with laughed.

"She likes you." She said. Finn laughed awkwardly.

"Hi." Finn said.

"Macy, can you wave?" The girl asked. The toddler babbled and patted her stuffed animal. The girl laughed.

"I'm Brielle, by the way. This is my daughter, Macy." Brielle said. Finn smiled.

"I'm Finn. This is Sam." Finn elbowed him and Sam looked up.

"Oh, hi. I was totally out of it." Sam said.

"You guys go to McKinley, right?" She asked. Finn tilted his head.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Finn asked.

"People are talking about you two all over. I think it's cool." Brielle said. "Actually, a lot of people do. Takes a lot of balls to do what you two are doing." Sam blinked.

"Oh, wow. I wish it was that way at our school." Sam said. Finn nodded.

"Sam broke someone's nose." Finn said.

"One time." Sam said. Brielle laughed.

"My brother and his husband are actually having a kid next month, probably." Brielle said and smiled. "They live in California, though. Lucky bastards."

"Holy shit. Small world." Sam said. Macy stood up and brought her stuffed animal to her mom, babbling quietly. Macy picked her up and sat her in her lap.

"How old is she?" Sam asked.

"18 months." Brielle said. "She can say a few things, like mom and cup and no. She likes saying no."

"No!" Macy yelled and smiled wide. Sam laughed.

"When are you due?" Brielle asked.

"Middle of February." Sam said. "Get to find out if it's a boy or girl today. Actually, it's my first ultrasound today."

"Oh, wow. I had one done right away." Brielle said. "But that's cool for you guys."

"Yeah, we're nervous as hell though." Sam said.

"Sam Evans?" Sam heard someone call.

"That's us. It was nice meeting you." Sam said

"It was nice meeting you two, too!" Brielle called. Macy waved as they walked off.

"So you two are actually a couple?" The ultrasound tech asked. Finn nodded.

"And you're 18 and 17." She said. Finn nodded again.

"That's, that's crazy." She said and laughed, turning the machine on. "I've worked here for 20 years and the only male couple I saw in here were in their 30s, and they were seriously excited. It's a rare thing."

"Yeah, so we've been told." Sam said.

"So what are you guys doing, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.

"Keeping it." Sam said. She nodded.

"It's an exciting ride, trust me. I had my first when I was 16, and my second at 19. I thought it would ruin my life forever. It was hard, but I wouldn't go back and change it even if I could." She said and smiled. "Oh, wow. Look at that."

"What? Three arms?" Finn said looking at the screen.

"Wait, is that.." Sam stared.

"Four arms!" She said.

"I knew it. You shouldn't have lived next to Cheryl, Sam." Finn said and shook his head. Sam stared at him.

"We're having twins, you idiot!" Sam said. The ultrasound tech laughed.

"Yup." She said. Finn blinked, staring at the screen.

"We're a family of twins." Sam said. "It hasn't failed to skip a generation." She nodded.

"Oh yeah, and your kids will probably have twins, too. Once the twin gene is there, it doesn't leave." She said. "And they're a little small, but have perfectly normal heartbeats, and appear otherwise healthy." Sam smiled wide.

"That's awesome. Twins. Jesus." Sam said and looked over at Finn. Finn glanced at him.

"We're having twins." Finn stated. Sam nodded.

"Would you like to know the sexes?" She asked.

"Um, I dunno, Finn?" Sam asked.

"I don't know either." Finn said.

"How about I write it down, and when you two are ready, you look at it?" She suggested. Sam nodded.

"That's perfect." Sam said.

* * *

><p>Sam opened the door to Finn's truck, Finn sitting in there to keep it warm and squinting at the ultrasound picture.<p>

"Sorry, twins explains why I have to pee for three people." Sam got in, sitting and smiling at him. "So?"

"These are my kids." Finn said, looking over at him. "This isn't a joke. These are my kids. I'm a dad." Sam laughed.

"Yup. Glad you're getting used to the idea now." Sam said. "Cause in about two and a half months we'll actually have to like, take care of them."

Finn put the picture up on his dash, leaning over and kissing Sam.

"This is gonna be hard." Finn said. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, it is." Sam said.

"But we'll be kick-ass dads." Finn said and grinned. Sam laughed.

"I…" Sam stopped and sat back.

"What?" Finn asked. Sam shook his head.

"Nothing. We should get back to the house before the Christmas party so I can pass out for a couple hours." Sam said.

"I totally forgot about that." Finn said, putting the truck in drive and driving out of the parking lot.

"Yeah. Brody's bringing his sister." Sam said.

"Why doesn't she come here?" Finn asked.

"Their godparents baby her. She's going to the all-girls school in Bluffton." Sam said. "She'll probably end up here next semester. Her and Brody are close."

"Think she'll join Glee?" Finn asked.

"Something that makes her go up on stage in front of tons of people? No. No way." Sam said and laughed. "She has serious stage fright."

"We'll get her to warm up. We'll stick her with Santana for a couple days." Finn said.

"Oh, God. That'd be a nightmare." Sam said and yawned. "I'm gonna nap till we get back."

"It's literally gonna be like ten minutes." Finn said, looking over at Sam, who was already asleep.

* * *

><p>"Shit, Sam! Wake up!" Finn shook Sam, who was asleep next to him in bed. Sam whined and pulled the pillow over his head.<p>

"You guys ready?" Kurt called from the other room.

"Yeah, one sec!" Finn yelled back. "Come on, Sam. We're late." Sam sat up, blowing the hair out of his face.

"Is it really that important?" Sam asked.

"No, but if we don't go now, everyone's gonna show up here wondering where we are." Finn said. "Come on." Finn stood, throwing on his jacket.

"Did you fall asleep, too?" Sam mumbled, standing and pulling on a sweatshirt.

"Yeah, I did." Finn said. Kurt opened the door.

"Guys, we're already ten minutes late." Kurt said, raising a brow at Sam. "You're really going looking like that?"

"Shut the hell up." Sam mumbled, rubbing his face. "Let's get this over with."

"Wow, a bit snappy, are we?" Kurt said. Sam glared.

"Fuck it, I'm not going." Sam said. Finn sighed.

"You look fine. Kurt, don't." Finn said.

"What? I was just.."

"Just, yes. Don't." Finn said. Sam huffed.

"You don't have to be such a dick." Sam said and walked passed them up the stairs. Kurt watched him, then looked back at Finn.

"I am so sorry." Kurt said. Finn sighed.

"He's horrible when he first wakes up. He only gets a little pissy a couple times during the day, but when he first wakes up, just don't talk to him." Finn said. "When we got to school the other day Santana called him a bottom bitch and I literally had to hold him back."

"Oh my god." Kurt said. "That's actually kind of scary."

"You're telling me. I get to wake up next to him every day." Finn said. Kurt laughed.

"How'd the ultrasound go, by the way?" Kurt asked as they walked upstairs.

"Oh, ask Sam." Finn said with a smile.

"Is that really such a good idea?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. He should be fine now." Finn said.

Sam was sitting out in Finn's truck, waiting for them.

"Thanks for warming up the truck." Finn said when he opened the door. Sam nodded, leaning his head against the window.

"How did the ultrasound go, Sam?" Kurt asked after climbing into the middle seat. Sam looked over at him, smiling a bit.

"Uh, well. We don't know the genders yet.." Sam said.

"…Genders?" Kurt asked. Sam smiled at him. "Oh my god. You two are having twins." Kurt clapped. "That's so exciting!"

"Sam's dad actually warned me about this." Finn said.

"Twins are expensive." Sam said.

"Oh, but you'll have plenty of help." Kurt said with a smile. "That's so exciting. Are you gonna tell everyone at Glee?" Sam nodded.

"That's the plan." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"You expect me to get on a ladder? Fuck that." Sam said. Santana huffed and Mr. Schue pointed at him.<p>

"A simple 'No thank you.' Would've done just fine." Mr. Schue said. Sam laughed.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"So, what's the verdict, Sam? Santana told us all you had an ultrasound today." Quinn asked.

"Yeah, seriously. Kinda pissed I didn't know right away." Puck said, who was swinging a hammer around.

"You're going to kill someone." Mercedes said, taking it from him. Puck pouted.

"Hey, that's my job." Puck said.

"Well, now.." Mercedes looked around. "It's Brittany's." Mercedes handed it to her, and she handed it off to Mike.

"Thanks." Brittany said and kissed his cheek. Santana glanced over at them before hitting Sam in the arm.

"Okay, baby-mama. Niece or Nephew?" Santana asked.

"We know nothing gender-wise yet." Sam said and pulled an envelope out of his pocket. "But we do know that I'm having twins."

Santana cheered and hugged him. "I get two! Two whole kids!" She yelled.

"Pretty sure I'm the one who knocked him up." Finn said, who had somehow gotten the hammer.

"Oh, shut up." Santana said.

"Congrats, Sam." Quinn said and smiled. Sam smiled back.

"Thanks." Sam said.

"Me and Santana got the whole uncle and aunt spoiling them shitless thing down." Puck said. Kurt sat up.

"Hey, me too!" Kurt said.

"You know you have all of our support, Sam." Mr. Schue said with a smile.

"Except Rachel, Artie, Tina, and Brody, apparently." Santana said.

"Rachel, Artie, and Tina all said they couldn't make it." Mr. Schue said.

"I'm here, calm down!" Brody yelled as he walked in the room, donning a festive santa hat. "The roads are horrible. It's snowing like crazy out there."

"Your boy's having twins." Santana said. Brody smiled.

"Hey, that's cool. And shitty. All at the same time." Brody said. "Sierra's parking the car."

"Dude, isn't she only like, fifteen?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but she drives great!" Brody said and walked over, wrapping an arm around Sam. "Congrats on the kids, dude." He pointed at Finn. "You too." Finn laughed.

"Thanks, man." Finn said.

Santana looked over when she heard a faint knock on the door awhile later, sighing when everyone seemed to be too into decorating and chatting to bother.

"No, don't worry guys, I got it." Santana said loudly, walking over and opening it.

A shorter girl with chin-length curly brown hair stood there. The girl pulled her leather jacket down, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Is this the Glee room?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Santana asked.

"Brody's sister." Sierra looked around her and pointed at Brody. "Jerk made me park his car."

"He is a jerk." Santana said and looked back at him. Sierra smiled wide when she saw Sam.

"Sam!" She yelled. Sam smiled at her.

"Hey Sierra." Sam said. Brody turned around from talking to Puck.

"There's a mistletoe there." Brody said. Santana looked up.

"That totally wasn't there before." Santana said. Sierra rolled her eyes, standing on her tip toes and kissing Santana on the cheek, pushing passed her to hug Sam. Santana stared at her.

"How are you?" Sierra asked.

"Pregnant. Horrible." Sam said and laughed. "How about you?"

"Horrible. Not pregnant. But horrible." Sierra said and laughed. "I'm totally coming here next semester. Too much estrogen there." Sierra fake gagged.

"You should join Glee." Mr. Schue said. Sierra looked back at him.

"Are you like, the leader?" Sierra asked. Mr. Schue laughed.

"I guess you could say that." Mr. Schue said.

"I don't sing." Sierra said.

"Oh, shut the hell up Sierra." Brody said. "She has an amazing voice. She just doesn't sing in front of people."

"Maybe. Okay? Maybe." Sierra said and laughed.

"Well, can I be the first to say, you're absolutely beautiful." Puck said and stood. Sierra laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fifteen, dude. And you're not my type." Sierra said. Puck scoffed.

"Okay then, and what's your type?" Puck asked.

"Not you." Sierra said. Quinn laughed quietly and Puck looked back at her.

"And you must be Finn." Sierra said to Finn. Finn laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah." Finn said.

"Cool. Brody says you're a dick." Sierra said. Brody glared at her.

"Said. Difference." Brody said. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't Rachel supposed to bring the tree?" Brittany piped up and said. Mr. Schue cursed.

"I totally forgot." Mr. Schue said.

"I'll go get it." Santana said.

"I'll come with." Brittany said and smiled. Santana cleared her throat and Sam looked over at her.

"How about you go with, Sierra? Santana can show you around." Sam said.

"But it's totally dark outside." Finn said. Sam glared at him.

"But you know, she could totally get used to...the road." Finn said. Santana huffed.

"I can get it myself." Santana said.

"No, I'll come with." Sierra said and smiled at her. "Why not?"

"Uh, alright." Santana said, grabbing her jacket. "Let's go." Santana walked out of the room, Sierra waving at everyone before leaving.

"Oh my god, I think Sierra actually made Santana.." Kurt started.

"Flustered? Santana wasn't even a bitch once." Brody said.

* * *

><p>"Would it be horrible if I told Santana to give her a ride home? They're taking way too long." Brody said about an hour after the two left.<p>

"I really gotta get going, guys. Almost everyone's left already." Mr. Schue said. "Can I trust you guys to lock the doors and bring me back the key tomorrow?"

"Isn't that illegal?" Finn asked.

"Probably. But I don't really care. You all are young and have more energy than me." Mr. Schue said and looked over at Sam, who was fast asleep on Kurt's shoulder. "Okay, not him."

"I'm not going to stand for this much longer." Kurt whispered.

"Yeah, we're probably gonna go, too. Sorry Brody." Finn said. Brody shrugged.

"I don't care. I'm leaving her with Santana. She'll find her way back home." Brody said.

"That's kind of horrible." Kurt whispered.

"I'm kind of a horrible person. And if those two are taking this long, I'm sure a twenty minute drive won't bother them one bit. I just can't actually believe she's talking to her." Brody said.

"Sam." Kurt tried to push Sam off. Finn sighed.

"Let's go to McDonald's!" Finn yelled loudly. Sam snapped up, blinking rapidly.

"Now? Where is everyone?" Sam looked around.

"They all left. You've been sleeping on me for about a half hour." Kurt said. Sam looked over at him.

"Is that a problem?" Sam asked. Kurt sighed.

"Can we just go?" Kurt asked.

"Are we going to McDonald's?" Sam asked.

"No." Finn said, pulling on his jacket. Sam glared, standing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"I'm out of here." Mr. Schue said. "Congrats on the twins, Sam." Sam visibly relaxed.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue." Sam said and smiled.

Sam was out again two minutes after they got into Finn's truck.

"Is it normal for him to be sleeping that much?" Kurt asked.

"Apparently. Quinn said she slept a lot." Finn said. Kurt nodded, laughing quietly.

"I'm happy for you, Finn." Kurt said.

"Thanks. I'm excited. Well, nervous, mostly. But excited, too." Finn said. "I've always wanted to be a dad. Not now, of course, but in the future. Guess I'm just getting an early start." Kurt smiled.

"I take it you didn't picture it with Sam, either." Kurt said. Finn shook his head.

"No, no. When I was with Quinn, I pictured it with Quinn. And when I was with Rachel, I pictured it with Rachel. I never thought that I'd end up with Sam in any way." Finn said.

"But you slept with him." Kurt said.

"Well, yeah." Finn sighed. "I've kinda had a thing for him for a while. But I didn't even want to let myself believe it. That's why I got back with Rachel, even though I knew our relationship was pretty much dead. I wanted to convince myself that I wasn't, you know…"

"Into guys?" Kurt said. Finn nodded.

"And it's just him. It's only ever been him. I know it sounds stupid." Finn said.

"Love is stupid." Kurt said. "But when it happens, it happens. Some people have to build up to it, and for others, it just happens. Not saying you love him or anything, but..."

"I do." Finn said. "Maybe it's just the whole, having a kid with him thing. It's different though, than it was with Rachel. She'd always talk about how we would have such a great love story, 'cause we kept separating and getting back together, and eventually stayed together for good. But that really doesn't sound great to me, you know? It was sad, 'cause I think I saw it coming. And I loved her, I really did. I still care about her. But with Sam…" Finn paused and looked at Kurt. "It's almost like, I just know. Like there's no doubt in my mind that I'm gonna be with him for a long time." Finn stared forward.

"Wow, Finn." Kurt said. "You should tell him that."

"It's a lot easier said than done." Finn said. "Plus, we just officially decided we're together. I don't wanna seem crazy." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I basically told Blaine all that before we even got together." Kurt said, looking over at him. "There's nothing wrong with saying what you feel."

"Yeah, I guess." Finn said, pulling into the driveway and parking. "Thanks, by the way."

"You're welcome." Kurt said. Finn opened the door and got out.

"I should probably wake him up. He's gonna be pissed that there's no McDonald's." Finn said. Kurt laughed and got out of the truck.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Kurt said. Finn nodded.

"Yup." Finn said and Kurt walked inside. Finn closed his door and walked around to Sam's side, opening it.

"Sam." Finn said. Sam opened one eye, looking over at him.

"I've been awake for the past five minutes." Sam said. Finn stared. Sam sat up.

"You can't do that! That's eavesdropping! That's total invasion of privacy." Finn said.

"I didn't want to interrupt your guys' deep conversation." Sam said, getting out of the truck.

"So what did you hear?" Finn asked.

"Everything after Kurt said 'Into guys.'" Sam said.

"Great, awesome." Finn said and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. Sam closed the truck door.

"I love you, Finn." Sam said and shivered, his breath coming out in white puffs. "I have for a while. I mean, you basically said it all." Sam smiled and rubbed his neck.

"I feel surprised even though Brody already told me." Finn said and laughed quietly. Sam huffed.

"What a douche." Sam said. Finn nodded.

"Yeah, but we're cool now." Finn said. "He told me not to screw you over. And I told him I wouldn't." Sam laughed.

"Well, good." Sam shivered again. "Can we go inside? It's freezing."

"Yeah, sure." Finn said, following Sam towards the front door. "I love you too, by the way." Sam stopped and looked up at him, kissing him quickly.

"Cool." Sam said and grinned before walking inside.

* * *

><p><strong>so, super sorry this is so bad and took so long to put up. i had a really hard time with this chapter, and literally would just sit in front of it for like two hours trying to figure out what to type. i kept changing things and taking things out and putting them back and taking them back out. ya'll have no idea how many 'deleted scenes' i have saved on my computer. <strong>

**but next chapter we're finally gonna hear from rachel. hooray! **

**also- had to look up some things on santana on glee wiki and i totally did not know there was already a character named Brody. they are not the same Brody.**

**but for the person who asked who i would have play Brody-**

** /2014/04/17/shirt-jacket-dylan-obrien/**

**originally i found some picture of some random male model and was like- "not exactly what i'm looking for for Brody, but it'll do." and then someone showed me a picture of Dylan O'Brien, and he's seriously about a %99 match of what i pictured Brody looking like. **

**and for funsies, Sierra- **

** . /4dd0e363543a2b1a477549c736a8c5c3/tumblr_mytii3VMBF1sh79qco1_ **

**lauren mayberry, she's my fav ^^**

**if you all want to throw out some suggestions, please do! they help me not have to skip around so much!**


	9. Chapter 8

"You sure you can give me a ride home?" Sam asked Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Of course I can, Sam. I just have to finish a test I missed super quick. It'll take fifteen minutes, tops. Alright?" Kurt said. Sam nodded.

"Thanks a bunch, man." Sam said. Kurt smiled and waved before walking off.

Sam opened his locker and cursed when he dropped his books, sighing.

"I'm totally gonna have to sit to pick these up." Sam said quietly, kicking at his books.

"Here." Sam looked up to see Rachel kneeling, picking up his textbooks.

"Rachel?" Sam asked, standing back when Rachel handed them to him.

"Are you really scared of me?" Rachel asked.

"Kind of. I'm almost eight months pregnant. I'm basically helpless." Sam said. Rachel laughed quietly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I never resort to violence." Rachel said. "Most of the time."

"Rachel, you know I'm..." Sam started.

"Sorry. I know. I know you are, Sam. I know you wouldn't do this sort of thing on purpose." Rachel said. Sam blinked.

"Okay, did you poison something of mine?" Sam asked. Rachel sighed.

"Sam, I don't have anything to gain from hurting you, your children, or Finn." Rachel said. "I was mad for a long time. I was upset for a long time." Rachel smiled lightly. "I still think what happened was pretty…horrible."

"It was. I shouldn't have ever slept with him." Sam said. "Even if it was when you two were broken up."

"…What?" Rachel asked. Sam stared at her.

"What?" Sam asked.

"He didn't cheat on me?" Rachel asked.

"No! No, Rachel, I might have went far, but I wouldn't have gone that far. It happened in July." Sam said. Rachel stared.

"Wow, I completely convinced myself I wasn't upset anymore with you for something that didn't happen." Rachel said. "But Finn and you are still together."

"Yeah. So you can still be upset about that." Sam said.

"But I'm not." Rachel said.

"This is confusing." Sam said and smiled. Rachel nodded.

"Listen, Sam. I forgive you. I'm not really ready to be all, buddy-buddy again. But I forgive you." Rachel said.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked. Rachel nodded.

"Oh my God, Rachel. You have no idea..." Sam cleared his throat and took his books, putting them in his locker and wiping his eyes. "Thank you."

"And I'm not gonna lie, it kind of helps that you're miserable all the time." Rachel said. Sam nodded.

"I deserved that." Sam said. Kurt walked up slowly just then, looking between them.

"Is everything okay here?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Just fine." Rachel said. "Nice talking to you, Sam." Rachel said before walking off.

"What just happened?" Kurt asked.

"I think me and Rachel are cool." Sam said. Kurt blinked.

"Alright, well let's leave before you two aren't cool." Kurt said and turned to walk towards the door of the school. "And we have to pick up Blaine, by the way."

"Fine with me." Sam said and pulled out his phone.

"We were thinking about doing some last minute Christmas shopping. Totally irresponsible but the rush is way better than black Friday." Kurt said.

"Cool." Sam said. Kurt looked back at Sam.

"Are you getting Finn anything for Christmas?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded.

"Yeah, working on it." Sam said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'll never understand straight guys." Kurt said. Sam put his phone back in his sweatshirt pocket.

"Santana and Sierra are together." Sam said blankly. Kurt stopped.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I guess they've been hanging out every day since that Christmas party." Sam said. Kurt continued walking.

"That was like two weeks ago." Kurt said. Sam shrugged.

"Every day is a lot of days." Sam said.

"Who told you that?" Kurt asked.

"Brody." Sam said.

"You're texting Brody?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I text him all the time." Sam said and shrugged.

"You two dated." Kurt said.

"So?" Sam asked.

"Is Finn okay with that?" Kurt asked.

"Probably. Why does it matter?" Sam asked.

"Why does it matter?" Kurt repeated him. "Are you serious?"

"What?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. Just, never mind." Kurt stopped talking. "No, you know what? You need a day with me and Blaine."

"I can't walk for more than a half hour straight." Sam said.

"We'll buy you food." Kurt said. Sam sighed.

"Fine. Deal." Sam said.

* * *

><p>"Sam, today was awesome, seriously, at work..." Finn was talking as he opened the door to his room, stopping when he saw Sam passed out in bed.<p>

"We went shopping today. He's been out for an hour." Kurt whispered behind him. Finn looked at him.

"It's ten." Finn said. Kurt shrugged.

"He had fun. Don't worry." Kurt said. Finn laughed.

"Awesome." Finn said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"He's been texting Brody." Kurt suddenly said. "It's not my business. But I think you should know. Cause he wasn't gonna tell you."

"..Okay. Does he want to like, be with him?" Finn asked.

"Well, no. But they're being pretty friendly." Kurt said.

"That's what friends do." Finn said.

"Friends. Not exes." Kurt said. Finn sighed.

"Look. He's eight months pregnant with my kids. I trust him, okay?" Finn said, walking into the room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"Suit yourself." Kurt said. Finn shut the door.

"Hey Sam." Finn whispered when he got into bed, poking at Sam's back. "Wake up."

Sam blinked awake slowly, yawning and turning over on his back, looking at Finn. "Hey."

"You're not mad that I woke you up?" Finn asked. Sam shook his head.

"No, not really." Sam said. "I had a nice day for once."

"Kurt told me." Finn said. "He also tried to convince me you're going after Brody."

"Oh, god. Him and Blaine went on this big trip about how important trust is and that I shouldn't be going behind your back and stuff." Sam said.

"But you're not. You're just texting him." Finn said.

"Exactly." Sam said.

"Sometimes I'm really glad we're not gay." Finn said. Sam looked over at him and laughed.

"Hey, we should open that envelope." Sam said. Finn reached over Sam and grabbed it from his nightstand.

"I've totally been waiting for you to say that. I wasn't gonna make it to Christmas like Kurt wanted." Finn said.

"It's only four more days." Sam said.

"You really wanna wait?" Finn asked.

"Hell no. I'm just saying." Sam said. Finn laughed.

"Okay, close your eyes." Finn said. Sam closed his eyes, and so did Finn.

"I can't open this with my eyes closed." Finn said. Sam opened his eyes and sighed, taking it from him and opening the envelope.

"Holy shit." Sam said. Finn opened his eyes.

"What?" Finn looked over at the paper, then looked at Sam.

"Holy shit." Finn said.


End file.
